Faith Academy
by Dia Newman
Summary: Yellow, Blue, Crystal, and Sapphire enroll in a high school called Faith Academy. What happens when the 4 girls end up having to share a house with six guys. Total mayhem. But can they get past their differences, have love bloom, and save everyone from impending doom? Rated T to be safe. Special, OldRival, MangaQuest, SoulSIlver, Frantic, Commoner, Agency, CherenxBianca, OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Yellow de Viridian Grove was running around her room trying to pack all of her belongings in a suitcase. Clothes were flying through the air and Blue Topaz, Yellow's best friend, was standing in the doorway with a bemused expression on her face. "Yellow dear, let _me _pack for you and you go get yourself situated. Like maybe changing out of your p.j.'s."

Yellow looked down and realized she was indeed still wearing her pajamas. Yellow smiled sheepishly and walked over to what she liked to call her closet. The blonde grabbed a bra, skinny jeans, and a dark blue sequined tank top (that Blue had bought) from the pile of clothes in there. Yellow walked out of her room and said, "Thank you Blue. C'mon ChuChu!"

"That's what I'm here for!" Blue giggled and got to work in the mess Yellow had made while she had 'packed'. Yellow walked into the bathroom and changed. She combed her long hair and put it up in its signature ponytail. Yellow brushed her teeth and skipped downstairs with her Pikachu at her side.

"Uncle?" Yellow called out. She had heard her uncle's reply from the kitchen. Yellow walked in and started, "Have you seen my-?"

Lance, Yellow's father, was sitting at the table. Yellow ignored him and asked, "Have you seen my phone?"

Her uncle pointed to the counter next to the sink where Yellow's phone was charging peacefully. "Thanks!"

"No problem, squirt." Yellow's uncle replied. Yellow grabbed her phone and the charger and said, "C'mon Chuchu, let's go help Blue!"

The second Yellow left the kitchen, Lance started to sob. "W-why –hiccup- does m-my d-daughter h-hate m-me –hiccup?"

Yellow ran up the stairs ignoring Lance's words. She peeked in her room to find everything packed. "Blue! How!?"

"I'm just amazing." Blue replied, dusting her hands off. "Did you find your phone?"

Yellow showed the cellular device to Blue. Blue said, "Great! I put you sketchbook, Pokémon, some of your pencils, and your laptop in your back pack.

"You are a life saver, Blue." Yellow replied.

"By the way…" Blue started. "Is that creep you call your dad taking us to the airport." Yellow nodded and Blue went on. "I mean, I'm glad he got us, Sapph, and Crys places in the academy but he really needs to loosen up on the whole, 'I'm-your-dad-but-I-was-missing-for-eleven-years-o f-your-life-and-now-expect-you-to-love-me' thing."

Yellow shrugged and stuffed her phone charger in her back pack. "Let's go before we're late."

Blue nodded and followed her friend downstairs.

Yellow and Blue hopped out of Lance's truck, grabbed their suitcases and other bags, and dashed into the airport. Awkward enough when your dad re-appears in your life after 11 years, but then tries to give you and your best friend _dating advice_? That was drawing the line.

In their mad dash, Blue and Yellow managed to face-plant themselves into two guys. Two _sexy_ guys might I add. One had alluring blood red eyes and black bed head, the other had emerald green eyes and spiky sandy brown hair.

Yellow immediately got up and started to bow. "I'm sorry! We were just um…." She mumbled the last part under her breath. "Trying to get away from my dad…"

Blue got up and dusted her pants off. She grabbed her suitcases.

"Yea. Sorry. Whatever." Blue moved her hair out of her face absentmindedly. A yell of, "Yellow, Blue, where'd you go?" Made the girls grab their belongings and start to run.

The guy with black hair said, "That was odd. What do you think, Green?"

"Whatever." The boy named Green replied. "Let's get to the plane before the fangirls arrive."

**~O~**

Yellow and Blue eventually found their two friends, Crystal Von Sanchez and Sapphire Birch.

"Why are ya all outta breathe?" Sapphire asked.

"B-because…" Blue started.

"I have a lunatic… for a… father…" Yellow finished.

"Well anyway, let's board the plane before the window seats are taken." Crystal said.

Yellow, Blue, and Sapphire rolled their eyes at Crystal's seriousness. Blue and Yellow followed The younger girls to the terminal, where Yellow spotted the boys they ran into earlier.

"Blue," Yellow whispered. "Look." She pointed to the boys who were surrounded by fangirls.

"Should I help them or something?" Blue asked.

"Maybe. If you do that, I'll save you a seat."

"Nu-uh. Crys, Sapph, can you take our bags and save us seats?" Blue called out.

Sapph just grabbed the bags before anyone could ask why. Crys said, "Sure." And they walked off.

Blue and Yellow pushed their way through the squealing girls. Various shouts of, "Green-sama!" and "Red will you marry me?" were heard. Blue looked the boys up and down and laughed. They looked very uncomfortable.

Blue grabbed the guy with black hair's wrist and said, "Yellow get him-"She nodded towards the brunette. "-and RUN!"

Yellow complied and they ran like there was no tomorrow. The girls didn't stop running until they were on the plane. Yellow was out of breath and gasped out. "Worst. Saving. Plan. _Ever._"

"Ha ha!" Blue gasped back. "It was… fun…!" The girls let go of the boys wrist.

"What are your names?" Yellow asked. Blue scanned around for Crys and Sapph. Sapphire found them first.

"Yellow, Blue over here!" She yelled.

"Green." Green muttered rubbing his wrist. His suitcase was behind him.

"Red Ketchum. Are you new?" Red replied looking surprised. He had a duffel back draped on his shoulder. Yellow nodded and waved good bye and ran to catch up with Blue.

**~O~**

About halfway through the flight, Sapphire was groaning about being tired.

"Sapph," Yellow said gently. "Why don't you try sleeping?" Anyone who had met Yellow and Saphhire had wondered at one point where Yellow got her patience for the younger girl.

"OK!" Sapphire replied happily. In about two minutes the girl was quietly snoring. Yellow pulled a blanket out of her backpack and covered Sapphire with it, not wanting Sapphire to catch a cold.

"You'll be such a great mother one day." Blue smirked quietly from the other side of Yellow. Yellow glared at Blue and started to reach down for her backpack and grabbed her sketchbook and pencils. Yellow looked around to see what she could draw and her eyes landed on Sapphire. _I'll just give it to her later. _Yellow thought. She started to sketch and Blue's voice came in her ear. "Wow, you improved a lot over the summer."

"Oh…" Yellow said inspecting the drawing. "Thanks…!"

Blue then proceeded to bug Crystal. Yellow's pocket vibrated and Yellow pulled out her phone.

_Msg from: Platina_

_Msg: Do you know where you are?_

Yellow thought for a moment.

_To: Platina_

_Msg: No idea, somewhere between 2-3 hrs in._

Yellow's phone remained silent after that so Yellow shoved her phone in her pocket. It was going to be a long ride indeed.

**~O~**

When Yellow finally got off the plane, she yawned and stretched her aching limbs. "That was crazy. I might have to go back to our old school next year just because of the plane."

"Yellow you wouldn't dare of leaving me here alone." Blue said mockingly.

Yellow pulled her backpack on her back and grabbed her suitcase. Sapphire was wobbling around, Yellow's blanket still wrapped around her.

"Yellow, where are we?" Sapphire asked sweetly. That was due to her still being half-asleep.

"We just arrived at the school, Sapph dear." Yellow responded.

"I forgot my way around~ can you help me?" Sapph asked.

"Get your bags and we will go, OK?" Yellow said handing Sapphire her large suitcase. Sapphire nodded and grabbed her bag.

"You have too much patience with that girl." Crystal and Blue said as soon as Yellow caught up with them. Sapphire was following Yellow by holding Yellow's hand.

"What do you mean?" Yellow asked.

"I mean," Crys started. "I would've slapped her awake."

"Aw c'mon!" Yellow said. "IT's the only time she's cute and cuddly!"

Blue and Crys shook their heads. Yellow's soft spot for cute things was huge. The four girls followed the crowd to see a giant building, that they guessed was the school. Sapphire, by that time, had fully woken up.

"Why didn' ya' wake me up?" Sapph grumbled.

"You were awake. Just not functional." Blue responded. Something caught Blue's eye. "Hey Sapph, what's that?" Blue pointed in the direction she was looking. It was kind of far away so Sapphire was their only hope.

Sapphire did a double take. "What? Those houses are _huge_!"

"What do you see?" Crystal asked.

"There are figgin' four story houses!" Sapphire yelled. They were drawing odd looks.

"Sapph could you lower your voice?" Yellow asked growing red with embarresment.

"That…" A quiet voice from behind them said. "Would be the dormitories."

Yellow, Crys, Sapphire, and Blue whirled around and saw Platina Berlitz and her two bodyguards Diamond Fitzgerald and Pearl Ingo.

"Hi Platz!" Blue said cheerfully.

"Hello, how are you today Blue?" Platina asked.

"Peachy." Blue responded. "What else do you know about the dorms?"

"I will tell you later." Platina said. "Come Dia, Pearl."

Dia was absentmindedly munching on a donut while Pearl and Sapphire were talking about battles. The group made their way towards the school, chattering about anything. The exterior of the school was made out of brick and the windows almost looked blue. The setting around the school gave it a natural feeling, especially with all the trees, bushes, and whatnot.

"To answer your question about the dorms, Blue," Platina started as they walked inside the building. "They are houses. Ten people are assigned to each house. Except for me. I'm living in my own residence during the school year with Dia and Pearl."

Yellow, Crys, Sapph, and Blue bid Platina, Dia, and Pearl a farewell. They got in line with the rest of the students to wait for their house.

**~o~ An hour later~**

Blue snatched the papers out of her friends hands the second they got their dorm and schedule papers. Blue scanned them and shouted, "We're all in the same house!"

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Crystal asked.

"I dun wanna know." Sapphire muttered.

They walked outside where there was not a soul in sight, for about two seconds. A group of six boys came in sight. Blue dropped her bags, ran and glomped one of the boys. This boy has long red hair, gray cargo pants, black boots, and a black jacket that had red stitching on it.

Blue started yelling. "Oh my Arceus Silver! It's been so long! How've you been?!"

"B-B-Blue?" The boy – Silver stuttered.

Sapphire, being the grouch she is, ran up to Blue and grabbed her arm. She started to dragging Blue away. "BLUE STOP SCREWING AROUND! I'M HUNGRY!" Then Sapphire got a brilliant idea. She sent out her Tropius, Tororo. "Guys get on. It'll be faster than walking."

Crys and Yellow complied, but Blue? Well, she was more of _forced _on.

"But Silver!" Blue whined while being tossed on the Pokémon.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE WAS YOUR HUSBAND WHO WAS THOUGHT DEAD, NOW QUIT YA' COMPLANIN'!" Sapphire bellowed.

Crystal and Yellow were bowing profusely to the boys. "We're sorry!" They murmured. Sapphire grabbed their collars and threw them on Tororo. Sapphire haphazardly tossed up the luggage and jumped on herself.

"Tororo take us to our dorm." They flew off, leaving the boys stand there awkwardly.

**~o~ (Silver's Pov)**

Well… that was the least of my expectations. Having Blue return is nice though, after not seeing her since I was 6. I'm thirteen now. An acquaintance (I don't dare make it anything more than that) named Gold started pestering me the moment Blue and I'm guessing her friends flew off.

"Who was that? How old was she?" a bit of drool formed at his lips. "She was sexy."

I hit him. "She's my sister."

Everyone looked at me in surprise. "Sister?" Everyone being Red Ketchum, Green Oak, Gold Hinaka, Ruby Kauffman, and Emerald Ivan.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Yes." Ruby said. "She was beautiful! Maybe I could get her to model for-"

"No." I cut across him.

"No?" Ruby asked.

"Don't ask her. Ask someone else." With that, I stormed into the building to see where I'd be housed for that year.

**~o~ (with the girls, Yellow POV)**

I finished unpacking my stuff and looked around my room. The walls were painted a forest green and the carpet was brown. My bed had a yellow comforter and there was a bookshelf docked with books. I wondered how they decorated the rooms. Across the hall was Blue. Our names were painted on the doors. Another cool thing was that we got flat screen TVs in our room.

I wondered out to the hall and noticed there was a string of color tied to the doorknobs of the empty rooms on the fourth floor. Oh, did I mention that? My room was on the fourth floor. There were also balconied attached to every bedroom. There were two full sized bathrooms on my floor. They both had what looked like was Jacuzzis in them. I remembered something and ran back into my room. I grabbed Chuchu's Poke Ball and cell phone out of my backpack. I had a text from Lance-I mean my dad. According to him he's a professor at my school. Yay. Also, he wanted for me to meet him before classes started tomorrow. I stuck my phone in my pocket and called out Chuchu.

"Chu!" Chuchu called out cutely. I knelt down beside her and rubbed her behind the ear.

"Hello, dear. Want to explore the house with me?" I asked. Chuchu nodded her head and jumped on my shoulder. We wandered to the third floor, which surprisingly only had three bedrooms. Two of them had the strings. I went to the second floor and it was the same thing, three rooms, two strings.

I walked all the way down to the first floor. I walked into the game room. There was a pool table, a giant TV, a Wii, a Xbox, and three giant bean bags. I shrugged and wandered into the living room. Nothing special. A couple of computers, a TV, a couch, a love seat, and a coffee table.

The kitchen and dining room were combined. The kitchen was really nice and the cabinets were stocked with food and eating utensils and there was an island that had a stove in it. The dining table was long, but didn't surprise me as there was supposed to be ten people sitting at it. I heard a knock on the front door. I raised my eyebrow and wondered who it could be.

I opened the door and instantly recognized two people, Red and Green. I counted three people behind them.

"Um… hi?" I said.

Red scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Did we get the wrong house?"

"Rald, go tell me the house number." Green commanded in a bored tone. I heard footsteps but saw no one leave. I was _so _confused.

"One moment." I said and turned around. I scurried over to the foot of the stairs and yelled, "Blue!" Blue appeared next to me, scaring the bejeezus out of me. Chuchu hopped off my shoulder and started to run over to the boys.

"Ah, Chuchu!" I exclaimed. Chuchu hopped into Red's arms.

"Woah!" Red laughed, as my Pikachu started to cuddle with him. Red pulled a Poke Ball from his belt and released it. To my surprise he had a Pikachu. Chuchu hopped next to the Pokémon and they started to sniff each other.

"Who are they?" Blue asked. I shrugged. Blue walked over and stuck her hand out. "Let me see your identification." I smacked my face. Leave it up to Blue to act like she was a cop.

Blue laughed at the boys bewildered faces. "Nah, just kidding. Can I see your residence paper?"

Green slapped a paper in her hand. Blue looked at in and stepped aside. "Welcome to your house for the next nine months boys!" Blue spotted the red haired kid from earlier and squealed, "Silver! We have to catch up once you finish unpacking!" Silver just nodded.

I saw a black-haired kid with golden eyes, just like mine. I gasped. "Gold, is that you?"

My cousin Gold turned to me and grinned. "Hey, my little yellow friend!"

**~o~**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! I promise it gets more interesting, but this was basically the 'all-the-boring-stuffs-being-piled-into-one-place' chapter. If you have any suggestions on something you want to happen, throw them at me! *gets pelted with rocks* **

**The plots really loose. I need a few bad guys. Anyone wanna help? In my first fanfic (which was on my old account) literally had chapters dedicated to people because they helped with the plot :2**

**There is a poll on my profile for the shippings for this story. Please vote!**

**Until next time~! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, back again. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and responses! I dragged- I mean asked Dobby from Harry Potter to do the disclaimer.**

**Dobby: Miss Dia doesn't own me, Harry Potter, Pokémon Special, or any hints she might make of anything else.**

**Me: Thanks Dobby! Now let us get to the story!**

**Yellow POV**

That night I splashed cold water on my face, thinking about all of the things that had happened since I arrived at Faith Academy. I saw Gold, my younger cousin, for the second time in two years. Blue reacquainted with Silver, her non-blood little brother. Crystal almost killed Gold for being a pervert. Sapphire and a boy named Ruby Kauffman got into a fight. Even if I didn't know the boys all-too-well yet, I could say that this was going to be an interesting school year. I wiped my face dry and walked out of the bathroom.

I shut the door quietly to my bedroom. I went over to my balcony and opened the doors. I leaned against the ledge and started to sing quietly. It was so different here. I was feeling a little homesick. Now that I think about it…

Green looked familiar. Blue lives in Pallet Town and most of the time it was me who walked over to her house. Where would I know him from?

I sang even more quietly to myself as I pondered where I could know Green from.

Then it hit me.

He was the gym leader of Viridian City, the town I live in. I vaguely remember him helping me train when I was 11. That was before I met my father. Tears formed at my eyes and I wiped them away quickly.

"Hey." I snapped my head in the direction of where I heard the voice. It was Red, the boy who was in the room next to my own. "Are you alright?" Before I could stop them, the tears cascaded down my face. Red leaned over the ledge of his balcony and climbed over to mine. "What's wrong?" He asked. His voice was full of concern. I looked down at my feet.

"I-it's nothing…" I stuttered back.

Red chuckled. "Sure doesn't look like nothing. Tell me why you're crying."

"It's family issues." I muttered. "It's complicated."

"Throw it at me." I looked at Red's face. He had a small grin.

"I'm sorry… I don't know you too well yet…" I looked back down at my feet.

I could see Red shrugging from the corner of my eye. "Ok. If you ever fell like telling me, you know where to go!" And with that, Red climbed back over to his balcony. I watched him open the door. Red turned around and looked at me.

"You're an amazing singer, by the way." He waved and grinned. "Night!" I was left there, completely flushed, and thinking, _What?!_

I went back into my room and went to set my alarm clock. I decided to set it a little earlier so I could see what my father wanted. Chuchu was curled up at the end of my bed, fast asleep. I shut off my light and got under my covers.

"Night, Chuchu!" I whispered before diving into my dreams.

**~o~**

I woke up the ringing of my alarm clock. I quickly shut it off before crawling out of bed. I went to my closet and grabbed some clothes. The school didn't have a uniform (much to my surprise) so I just pulled out some clothes Blue told me to wear.

It was a yellow shirt that had a 'U' shape cut out where my head went, and there was a white, blue, and red striped pattern there. The sleeves were puffed slightly and there was a thin brown belt at the waist. There was a mid-thigh jean skirt and yellow flats. I wasn't too thrilled with the skirt but hey, it never hurts to try something new. I combed my hair and put it up in its signature ponytail, even though Blue would probably have a fit about it later.

I tip-toed down the hall, careful not to wake anyone, then proceeded to skip down the stairs. I giggled at the many snores she heard, and made way to the kitchen. I rummaged through the cabinets and found a box of Frosted Flakes. I shrugged and looked for a bowl, a spoon, and milk. After finding the respective items, I sat down at the large breakfast table. It was kind of uncomfortable because I was by myself.

I thought of Platina and realized that before Dia and Pearl came into her life, she ate like that every day. I was glad that I had my uncle to take care of me since the day I was born. It really didn't matter if we were rich, as long as we were happy.

_Happy…_ My thoughts were interrupted by, "Hey."

I looked up from my now soggy cereal and saw Green.

"You're up early." He was quite cute, still waking up and all. Maybe Crys was right, my soft spot for cute things _was_ huge. Putting that aside. Green went into the kitchen to look for some food himself. He got some toast and sat down across from me.

"Hi." I said and started to eat again.

"Why are you up?" Green asked.

"My dad wants me to see him." I replied.

"Your dad works here?"

I looked up. "He's a teacher. His name's Lance." I looked at Green's shocked expression.

"That annoying guy is your dad?" I nodded.

"Do you know what he teaches?" I asked. I only knew he was a teacher.

I saw a tint of red on Green's cheeks. "Health Ed."

I moved my bowl before hitting my head against the table. Green said, "It's horrible to listen to his classes. If we don't listen we fail, because he doesn't use the textbook."

I groaned. "Yesterday he was trying to give me and Blue dating advice when he was taking us to the airport."

"Is that what you were running from?" Green asked. I sat up and nodded. With my little appetite left, I siphoned the rest of my cereal and went to take my bowl to the sink. I rinsed is carefully and set it in the dishwasher. I was about to walk out the front door and remembered something. I turned around.

"Hey Green?" Green turned around and looked at me. "If Blue, Crystal, or Sapphire ask where I am, can you tell them I'm with Lance?" Green nodded. "Thanks Green! Bye!" And with that I walked out of the door.

**Green POV**

I watched Yellow leave and I turned back to my cereal. I know her from somewhere, but where? I shrugged it off. I'll ask her sometime. Maybe. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 7:37. I should probably get the others up. School starts at 8:45. I walked upstairs to go get Blue and Red. That woman annoyed me the moment I saw her. I decided to get Red up first, but that turned to be a mistake.

Red was already up, in his birthday suit. I covered my eyes and walked out. He may have been my best friend since I was 10, but I didn't need to see _that_. When I walked across the hall to Blue's room, I decided to knock first, just in case she was changing. My response was a bit amusing.

"Go away Yellow I'm tryin' to sle-ep!" I opened the door and Blue was curled up under her blankets.

"Blue." I poked her cheek. No response, so I took to shaking her shoulders. She woke up with a start, and screamed.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!" Blue yelled while throwing a pillow at me.

I walked out and said, "Thanks for waking the others up for me." I could see Blue's scowl from the back of my head. I closed the door and wandered off to get dressed.

**Yellow's POV**

I walked down a hall one of the teachers directed me. I remembered that I had put my schedule in my pocket and I looked up the room number, knowing everyone had to take sex Ed. - I mean health class. OK, I give up. It's pretty much is sex Ed. According to my schedule, his classroom was 405. I just passed it. I backtracked and walked in to fine my dad talking to someone on the phone.

"… Yes… yes… I'll tell her… alright bye…" My dad hung up the phone and sighed, running his fingers through his long red hair.

"Um… Dad?" I asked. Dad's head snapped back and smiled at me, but it quickly turned into a grimace.

"Hello dear… could you sit down for me?" I nodded and sat down at the closest table.

"Well, did your uncle ever tell you about your mother's family?" Lance asked.

I nodded. "He told me about Gold and his mom. We went and visited them when I was twelve."

Dad sighed. "Your grandfather… what about him?"

"He disowned mom for marrying you, and his inheritance went to Gold's mom. Why?" I was truly curious.

"Your aunt wants you to have it, but in order for that to happen, you're going to have to live with her and do some of the… _fancy,_ shall we put it, stuff that's required. Wilton said it was up to you." Dad looked grave.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked.

"Move out of your uncle's for starters." Dad muttered.

I stood up. "No. I refuse. I don't care what kind of so-called _deals_ I get. I don't want it." With that, I stormed out of the classroom, leaving my father there watching me warily.

I swore I heard him mutter, "But you might be required to dear…"

**20 minutes later**

I walked outside the school building to see my four best girl friends. Blue squealed when she saw me.

"Yellow you look so cute!" Then she saw my hair. "Let me fix your hair." Before I could respond, Blue took my hair down. She grabbed two long strands that were hanging in front of my shoulders. The woman pulled it into something and smiled at her work. "Much better."

"You're so pretty Yellow!" Sapphire gushed and hugged me. Well… that was a new one.

"Beautiful!" Crys said and hugged me too.

"It looks amazing." Platina said. "Dia, Pearl, what do you think?" As if on cue, the two said boys materialized by her side.

"Who's that?" Dia asked.

Pearl hit him on the back of the head. "It's Yellow, dope!"

"Is that you, Yellow?" Dia gave me a strange look when I nodded. "Well you look really pretty."

I reached my hand back and felt that Blue had pulled those strands into a bun. "Thanks." I said thanking everyone.

"No problem!" They all said. Crys and Blue linked arms with me as we walked into the school building, awaiting the school day.

**First hour (or period if you want). Blue's POV**

As if by magic, Yellow and I had all the same classes along with Red and Green. For once, I actually didn't have anything to do with it. At Yellow and mine's old school, I might of hacked the system to give us all the same classes. Might of. I looked at Yellow who had a glazed look over her eyes. I nudged her, careful not to get our History professors attention. Yellow didn't respond, so I went to passing notes.

_Hey, you ok? _I folded the note up carefully and slid it across the desk to Yellow's side. Yellow grabbed it and read it in the sanctuary of her lap. Yellow wrote something down and slid it back to me.

_No._

What could possibly be wrong with her? _What's up?_

Yellow paused as the teacher turned around to ask a question that missed my ears. I vaguely heard a kid respond before Mr. History turned back and started writing on the board.

_I'll tell you after class._

I sighed and looked at the clock. Thirty minutes left…

**~o~**

The second the bell rand I started to pester Yellow.

"Hold up Blue." Yellow said holding her hands up. Red walked over to us dragging a thoroughly disgruntled Green.

"That class was so boring!" Red groaned.

I pointed to Yellow. "This one wasn't listening."

"Seriously?" Red asked. Yellow had that glazy look over her eyes again. I snapped my fingers in front of her face until she came-to.

"Sorry-what?" Yellow squeaked, almost falling over.

"Yellow, what's up with you?" I demanded. "You've been spacing out since you talked to Lance!" The four of us started to make our way to our next class.

"You talked to Lance?" Red shot the question. I gave him a look that said 'shut up'.

"It's just that…" Yellow fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "Dad… he wants me to inherit my grandparents fortune, my grandparents from my mom's side."

"What about it?" I planted my hands on my hips.

"Well…. If I did I would have to move in with Gold or someone. His mom's the one who wants me to have it…"

"What about me and my mom?" A voice behind us rang. We spun around and saw said boy. Gold was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh. Hi Gold." Yellow said giving a half wave.

Gold studied her face and sighed. "Lance told you about the fortune thing, didn't he." Yellow nodded and Gold smacked his forehead. "I'll talk to you later, OK?" And with that , Gold ran off.

**Skipping to the last class of the day~ Normal POV**

Yellow walked into Lance's class with Red at her side, and they were chatting about aimless things. Lance immediately noticed how close they were walking, and his 'over protective dad' side came on.

"You." Lance growled, sticking a finger in Red's face. "Stay away from my-" Lance never got to finish the sentence, because at that time Yellow grabbed Red's hand and dragged him to the back of the room, face completely crimson.

"Sorry…" Yellow muttered, letting go of Red's hand. She sat down at a double table and Red sat next to her.

"Is he your dad?" Red asked. Yellow nodded and dug her face into her hands.

"He is so embarrassing!" Yellow groaned. "When he was driving Blue and I to the airport, he tried to give us dating advice!"

"Yeouch." Red said. "Hey, just be thankful school started on a Friday! That way you get a break from him for two days!"

"Hey…" Yellow sat up. "Where are Green and Blue?" Red looked around.

"No idea." He shrugged. Right as the bell rang, Blue and Green ran in the room.

"Pesky… woman…" Green gasped out. Blue giggled and skipped to the back of the room for the table next to Yellow's, Green following suit.

"Okay class, the school has asked me to start off with Sexual Education for the beginning of the school year." Lance called out. Everyone groaned and Yellow put her face in her arms on the desk to try and hide herself. This was going to be a long school year.

**~o~**

**And that is it my dear readers! Please review, follow, and maybe fave? Ha, ha, not expecting faves yet. Here's a summary for a story I'm starting soon:3**

**Battle of the Bands**

**_Green and Yellow had been friends with Blue and Red since a young age. But when they grow up, Green and Yellow are in a different band as Blue and Green, and they are rivals. No one really knows why they don't speak anymore, but can their friendship be brought back to life with a life changing threat?_**

**OK, it sounds kind of cheesy. But, eh, it sounds totally cool in my head. Now when I'm going to start it is another question….**

**Again, please review and tell me what you think! Until next ti**


	3. To the City!

**(Review response)Mi-chan: Thank you for the support on my stories! You should make an account, instead of reviewing as a guest… Heh heh…**

**~o~**

**Me: Oh thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and follows! You guys are amazing! Just for that, I've decided to tell you the results of the poll so far! I have decided to bring along all the Dex Holders:3**

**Silver:… Poll for what?**

**Me: Erm….**

**Green: How does it affect us?**

**Me: Yellow! Silver and Green are ganging up on me!**

**Yellow: I'm a bit curious too. **

**Me: WAH! WHATEVER JUST LET ME SAY THE RESULTS!**

**Commoner vs Haughty: Commoner winning by default. It has 9 votes while Haughty has 1.**

**OldRival vs Lucky: OldRival has 7, while Lucky has 3**

**Special vs Feeling: Special has 6 while Feeling has 2.**

**Green: Do you care to say what they mean?**

**Me: You'll never get me alive! While I'm running from Green, please enjoy the story!**

**Normal POV~**

Red woke up that Saturday morning to a battle cry- I mean yell of, "BLUE TOPAZ GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! I SWEAR TO ARCEUS I WILL MURDER YOU!"

This yell came from our beloved Healer, Yellow. Red, curiosity overcoming his fear, popped his head out of his bedroom door. Yellow was chasing Blue up and down the halls, and Blue was laughing maniacally. Red noticed white stuff on Yellow's face and all over her hair. When Blue passed by Red, she tossed something to the boy and said, "Here, catch!"

Red caught the mystery item by his fingertips. He saw his other roomies climbing up the stairs to see what happened. Red inspected the object and thought, _Why does Blue have whipped cream? _Red looked up at a thud and saw that Yellow had tackled Blue to the ground. So much for sweet and innocent.

Red realized that the white stuff was whipped cream. Blue laughed, "Something wrong?"

"Something _wrong?_" Yellow shrieked back. Green was looking out of his bedroom now. "You _snuck_ into my room, you _destroyed _my sheets, and you got whipped cream everywhere! Do you know how hard it is to get out of your hair?"

"Nope!" Blue giggled back gleefully. Yellow then did something no one would expect her to do. She smothered the whipped cream that she had wiped off her face through Blue's hair. Blue looked shell shocked as Yellow stomped back into her room, slammed the door, and screamed.

Crys walked over to Blue and glared at the older girl. "You know you shouldn't have done that."

"What? It's called a joke!" Blue replied getting up.

"It's obviously not when she responds like that!" Crys said pointing at Yellow's door. "When have you ever seen Yellow respond to something like that?"

"Um…" Blue looked up thinking. "Never."

"Exactly." Crys said. She looked at Yellow's door sympathetically. "I think something happened… Anyway, let's leave her alone for the time being until she's calm."

Gold walked up to Yellow's door, knocked, and let himself in, ignoring the glare he received from Crystal.

**~o~ Yellow POV**

After everyone left (not including Gold) we went to the bathroom and did the best we could to wash all the whipped cream out of my hair.

"Yellow, what did happen?" Gold asked lying down on my bed while I brushed my hair.

"Do I have to talk?" I asked exasperated.

"Yes. Or _die_." Gold grinned. I rolled my eyes and flopped down on my bed next to him.

"It's what Lance told me. It's really bugging me." My muffled voice came from my pillow. I felt Gold's weight shift.

"Well… If you really don't want the money that much I can talk to my mom." Gold pulled me up from my oh-so comfortable position. It truly was though, except for the part where I had a hard time breathing. "But… because you a possible heiress you have to do some odd things."

"Like what?"

"Just go to some formal dances. Don't worry though, I've done it and I'll be there." Gold popped out his cocky grin.

"Why didn't I have to do it before?" I asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Because Old Man was still alive. In his will it says he's leaving his money to his grandchildren, and you're his other one. I just don't think he thought that over when he wrote it." Gold studied my face. "Anyway, we should go eat breakfast, I smell bacon and waffles."

I rolled my eyes and made my way down to breakfast with Gold. When we arrived in the dining room, everyone's eyes were on me. I blushed furiously as Gold pushed me in a seat.

"Yellow?" Sapph asked half-asleep. If I had any anger left it was thrown out the window at Sapph's cute sleepy face. "Are you still angry?"

"No, Sapph… I was just…" I thought of a word I could use, and Gold supplied one for me.

"Stressed?"

"Yea, that." I said. Everyone gave me a worried look before returning to their breakfast.

The tension was thick and I finally broke. "I'm not going to go off on you."

Blue giggled. "I don't think they're afraid of that." I looked around but all of the boys eyes were staring at me. I sighed and went back to nibbling a piece of toast. Blue started to talk about stuff – I'm assuming fashion – and I didn't exactly listen, as it was not my forte. Gold poked me and pointed at Blue, who was looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I just asked you if you want to go shopping today!" Blue clapped her hands together cheerfully.

"Where are we going to go shopping?" I asked, as we were on school grounds.

"Oh don't pay any heed to that, it is for me to know and you to find out." Blue giggled somewhat sweetly, which made shivers go down my back.

"What kind of shopping?" I inquired.

"Swimsuits, clothes, that sort of shopping." Blue laughed at the expression on my's face, which plainly said _save me_.

Blue pushed her plate away and stood up. "Let's go!" A glint crossed her eyes. "Green, Red, your coming with us!" Blue decided on a whim.

"No." Green said still eating. Blue took the liberty to pull Green's chair back until it fell over.

"Are you fighting Red?" Blue asked keeping Green on the ground with her foot.

"Pesky woman." Green muttered. Red, as a response, ran out of the room and up the stairs saying something about getting ready. Blue cackled evilly.

I took one look at the brunette and ran after Red.

**Sometime later, Normal POV**

Yellow, Blue, Red, and Green walked off of the school grounds, each holding a Day Pass. There were different kinds of passes you could get apparently, like a Work Pass (if you had a job, obviously), a weekend pass (you had to have a good excuse for that one), and a week pass (for the library that was situated in the city outside of the school). Blue skipped ahead of the boys and Yellow, humming an unknown song.

Blue stopped suddenly and turned around. "What kind of bathing suits do you want to see us wear?"

"W-what?" Red stuttered. Green raised an eyebrow at the question.

"What kind of bathing suits do you want to see us wear?" Blue huffed impatiently. "One-piece, two-piece, or a bikini?"

"Blue!" Yellow squeaked turning bright red.

"U-um…" Red trailed off. "Isn't it about what you feel comfortable in?"

"No." Blue blatantly said. "It's about what shows off your curves and, well, _feminine _side."

Green smacked his face. Blue commented, "Oh, by the way Green, you look good in that!" Blue was talking about the skinny jeans, green flannel button-up that wasn't buttoned up, white T-shirt, and white Converse Green was wearing. The sleeves were also rolled up.

"Thanks?" Green said/asked.

"No problem!" Blue giggled gleefully and shrieked, "Look!"

Yellow, Red, and Green caught up with Blue and saw what she was looking at. It was the city.

"Looks like Viridian, just without the forest, right Yellow?" Blue commented. Yellow nodded and Red and Green gave them curious looks.

"You're from Viridian City?" Red asked.

"This chick is, I'm not. I'm from Pallet Town." Blue said pointing to Yellow.

"That's funny." Red said. "Green and I are both from Pallet, but Green's-"

"The Gym Leader of Viridian City." Yellow finished. Green chuckled, surprising Red.

"Oh my Arceus! Did you just laugh?!" Red pointed at Green accusingly. Green rolled his eyes.

"No, I was just remembered where I know her from. I helped her train three years ago." Green said.

"Hurry up Slowpokes!" Blue's voice yelled. And with that, the group moved into the city awaiting the frightful day- for Yellow, Red, and Green at least.

**~o~**

**Me: YES! THAT'S OVER! I had serious writers block. Any suggestions of what I should make them do in the city? I'm totally open, just no seriously perverted stuff *cough cough* lemony stuff *cough cough***

**Green: Ready to talk yet?**

**Me: No.**

**Silver: Should we force her?**

**Me: No.**

**Blue: Calm down little children, I know what all those mean.**

**Red: What do they mean?**

**Blue: For Dia and I to know and you to find out :3**

**Me: Anyway review and get your friends hooked! Check out the poll on my profile, and if you want check out my other story! Oh crap. I have to finish that chapter and upload today…. Sigh…**

**~Dia**


	4. At the City and Invitations

**Me: I blame you all.**

**Blue: What she means to say is that on the day of freedom she can't help but write.**

**Me: Anyway, to make things interesting, I'm starting a little game. It's called: 'Who can guess Dia's age?' and the prize is a one-shot of any shipping and I get to write one that's at least four thousand words long.**

**Blue: You readers get to set the plot. Also, you can guess two ages. This is also posted on Battle of the Bands so if there's not a winner from this story that's why.**

**Me: And if I have told you my age, IT DOES NOT COUNT. *cough cough* thank you.**

**Blue: Dia does not own PokeSPe or anything she may mention. Now read!**

**Normal POV**

Blue giggled at her plan. It was perfect. Blue stopped at a cute little dress shop. "C'mon!"

"No." Green glared at Blue. "I am not going in there." Yellow was staring at it blankly and Red looked like Green.

"Don't be silly, of course you are!" Blue dragged her three companions in the shop, much to their demise. Blue started to pull dresses of the rack and look at them, until one caught her eye. Blue lunged for it and ran over to Yellow. It was a white dress that went to the knee. Matched with white sandals, a little purse, and maybe a hat and it work look perfect on the blonde.

"Yellow, go try this on!" Without waiting for an answer, Blue shoved Yellow into one of the dressing rooms at the back of the store. Green and Red walked up to Blue who was giggling patiently.

"Pesky girl..." Green muttered.

"I'm you're only one!" Blue chirped.

"B-Blue?" Yellow called from the dressing room. "Do I have to come out?"

"Let me see." The dressing room door opened enough for Blue to slip in, and when she did she said, "Oh my Arceus, Yellow!"

The next moment, Yellow was being dragged out by Blue. Blue showed Yellow off like a doll. "Isn't she just super adorbs?"

Red and Yellow made eye contact then looked away, blushing profusely. Green just chuckled.

"OK, go put your clothes back on and I tis buying that for you!" Blue comicly shoved Yellow into the dressing room, issuing a loud thud when Yellow face planted the floor. Blue shut the door and dragged Green off somewhere, leaving Red there alone. Red wondered what just happened before Yellow reappeared wearing her shorts, yellow plaid flannel button up, and black Converse.

"Where's Blue?" Yellow asked holding the dress in her hands.

"Dunno, wanna go find her?" Red held out his hand for Yellow to take. Yellow went a little pink as she took his hand. They started wandering through the dress shop together, hand in hand. After about two minutes, there was a flash of light behind them. Yellow and Red released hands immediately and spun around, to find Blue and Green there. Blue has a silver camera in her hands.

"Hello, lovebirds~!" Blue giggled. She stuck the camera in her pocket and grabbed the dress out of Yellow's hands. "Let's pay for this, shall we?"

~o~

Blue had the whole day planned out, unbeknownst to her friends. She even had someone else help her out, a girl named Lyra. Blue had met Lyra through Silver, and Lyra was more than happy helping Blue set her friends up.

Next they were walking into a little cafe, and Blue saw Lyra instantaneously. Lyra walked up and asked, "Hello, my name is Emilee, is this a party of four?"

Blue had told Lyra to call herself Emilee, incase her friends ever met Lyra outside of today. Blue nodded, "Yes!"

"Right this way please!" Lyra lead the group to a window booth in the corner. She handed them menus after Blue shoved them into the booths like this: Yellow by the window with Green next to her, and then Red by the window, and Blue placed herself next to Red. Red's eyebrow twitched slightly at this. Lyra walked away, but not before saying, "I'll be right with you."

"Soooo..." Yellow fiddled with her menu.

"So!" Blue mimicked cheerfully. Red and Green were deathly silent, making Blue and Yellow quite nervous.

"What do you guys like to go?" Yellow asked. Red and Green looked at the blonde, and she squeaked out, "If there's something wrong, you can just say it!"

"What's wrong is that I was dragged here against my will." Green said darkly.

"Look around." Red added. Yellow did that and blushed. The restaurant was filled with couples, doing couple-y things.

O-oh... Blue?" Yellow asked turning to the 'innocent' brunette.

"Y-Yes dear?" Blue flinched slightly under the sickly sweet gaze.

"Why did you take us here? We ate breakfast not too long ago." Yellow smiled, making Blue shiver. Hell, even Green was trying to get away from the blonde. Red could almost see the dark aura coming out of the girl.

"W-well..." Blue started. She then jumped out of her seat, grabbed Green's arm, and ran for her life.

Yellow sighed and put her head on the table.

"Are you alright Yellow?" Red asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm stressed." Yellow replied. "I have to deal with my father with stuff that only Gold knows about and if I tell Blue she'll say stuff like 'why won't you take it?' and 'yay let me help'."

Red was thoroughly confused. "Take what and help what?"

"You promise not to tell anyone?" Yellow asked sitting up. Red nodded. "Well..."

**~o~**

"Pesky Woman, let go of me!" Green yelled. His idea of a relaxing day was not being dragged around by Blue and her iron grip.

"Just wait a moment! Oh look a pet shop!" Blue pointed at a large white building and dragged Green in it. Green muttered darkly.

Blue looked at all of the creatures and pointed at a ferret (A/N: I'm too lazy to try and make up a Pokemon pet). "Look Greenie!"

"'Greenie'?" Green repeated. "Don't call me 'Greenie'."

"I'll call you whatever I want Greenie." Blue turned around. "C'mon, don't you think animals are cute?"

"..."

"Greenie!"

"..."

"Green!"

"What?"

"So you do answer!" Blue pointed at a different part of the store. "Look! Kitties!" Green willingly walked over to the kittens with Blue, surprising her.

"Green do you like cats?" Blue inquired.

"So?" Green replied, kneeling down and petting a kitten inside of it's pen. This kitten looked... odd. Then Green recognised it as an Eevee. Green picked it up and held it to his chest.

"Aw! That's super cute Green!" Blue squealed. "Who knew you had a soft spot for Eevee's! You should get it!"

"What." Green looked at the girl.

"You should get it! C'mon!" Blue dragged Green, who was still holding Eevee, over to the counter, where a blonde chick was reading a magazine and popping bubbles in her gum. "Hello, my boyfriend would like to adopt this Eevee!"

"Blue what-?" Green was cut off by a stack of papers shoved in front of him.

"Fill these out." Blonde chick said going back to her magazine.

**~o~**

"Wow..." Red looked at the blonde girl in front of him, still trying to comprehend all of what she just told him. "That's... hectic."

"Yea..." Yellow took a sip of her iced tea that Emilee had just brought them. She looked out the window and almost choked. "R-Red, look!" Yellow said, coughing slightly. Red looked in the direction of Yellow's eyes and saw a man and a woman wearing the most peculiar outfits. The man was wearing black pants, black newsboy hat, and a black long sleeved shirt with a large light blue 'C' on it. The woman was wearing a similar outfit, only with a short skirt.

"That's weird." Red commented. "They look like they're trying to cosplay as Team Rocket except with the wrong letter."

"Odd..." Yellow mumbled, watching the people head in the opposite direction they were facing.

Emilee walked up to them again. "Is there anything I can get you to eat?"

**~o~**

Green and Blue walked out of the shop with Green's new Eevee on his shoulder. Blue, as always, was pestering him. "You should name Eevee Vee!"

"Red's Espeon is named that." Green groaned.

"What about Sparta?"

Green actually stopped walking. "What? Blue-no. Eevee's name is going to stay Eevee."

Blue stuck her nose in the air. "You're no fun."

"I see Red and Yellow." Green blankly said. That got Blue's attention as she went and pestered the two. Green only half listened to the conversation. He was looking at a man that was wearing a Team Rocket uniform, except there was a 'C' not 'R'.

**TIME LAPSE**

Yellow collapsed on her bed that night, only to hear crunching paper. Yellow picked it up and saw that it was an invitation. Yellow slit the envelope open and pulled out a piece of cream colored paper. Before she could read it there was a knock at the door. Red opened the door and saw the invitation in her hands.

"Huh." Red said not drawing his gaze from the invite.

"What?" Yellow asked.

"You got one. Everyone else got one too." Red walked in and sat down at Yellow's desk chair. Confused, Yellow read the paper.

_To: Yellow de Viridian Grove_

_For: Christmas Eve Ball_

_When: Christmas Eve_

_Place: Ballroom in town_

_Time: 7p.m. to 12 a.m._

_Please wear a formal gown and bring a dance_

_partner._

_Attendance is required._

"Who sent these?" Yellow asked. "And why send them in September? Christmas in four months away!"

"Dunno." Red shrugged. "So you can get your dress or suit ready?"

"Oh well..." Yellow looked at the ceiling for about five seconds when an embarrassing ringtone admitted from Yellow's phone. Red chuckled as he watched the girl grab it and open it.

"Y-yes?" Yellow answered embarrassed. "Uncle! How are you?" Yellow squealed. Red was amused at the end of the conversation he heard. "Dad isn't too bad... I've made great friends though! … Mmhm! Love you too Uncle, bye!"

"Arceus, Yellow, that conversation just took a damp cloth off of your mood." Red stated. Yellow giggled and flopped on the bed again, except this time her head was near Red.

"I was homesick..." Yellow sighed content. "and stressed!"

"Oh Arceus, what will I do with you." Red said like Yellow was a little child who was just caught eating cookies.

Yellow stuck her tongue out. "Everything!" Red chuckled.

"Oh young love..." A voice from the door said. Red and Yellow looked and saw Blue. "Tee hee~! Bye bye~!" Blue skipped off leaving Red and Yellow both gaping and blushing.

**~o~**

**Me: Done! I started this two days ago, but yesterday I did something to my wrist and it hurt all day... sorry guys! Wow you guys did not have anything you wanted to see happen in town. And only one person has guessed my age...**

**Blue: Last night her mom, her mom's friend, and her mom's friend's husband took Dia to the casino.**

**Me: My mom's friend said I was her niece and I was 15, she had to say that for me to be able to read a book in dining area (I had no idea casinos had buffets... I got Taco Bell though :3). Until next time~**

**~Dia**


	5. Movies and Crying Festivals

**Dia: OMG PEOPLEZ! So, I was just watching one of those cute little music videos dedicated to SpecialShipping and I saw something.**

**Blue: What?**

**Me: … *waves hand and Blue disappeared* You know how in the FRLG series when Red sends Yellow and Mewtwo in that black hole and Yellow catches Red with her fishing rod? I just noticed that the string WENT AROUND THERE FINGERS! KYA IT'S THE STRRING OF FATE! Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: NO. YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS.**

**~o~ Normal POV**

All of the tired students were at the breakfast table that fine Sunday morning. Well, all but Blue and Yellow. Red and Green looked up when they heard thumping coming from the stairs. Blue appeared in the doorway with Yellow, except Yellow's arm was around Blue's shoulder and Yellow was asleep.

"Um..." Ruby stared at them. "Is Yellow alright?"

Blue sat the sleeping Yellow in a chair and nodded. "Yes, she just will probably stay asleep into the late afternoon."

"Why?" Everyone looked at Silver, giving him a 'you speak?' look.

"I don't know. I didn't exactly investigate." Blue shrugged.

"That's a first." Green said.

"Hey!" Blue complained. "That's not nice!"

"I am. I just choose not to be around you." Green forked some eggs in his mouth.

"Red!" Blue whined turning to the raven haired boy. "Tell Green to be nice!"

Red just looked at the two of them before scooting his chair in the opposite direction. Green smirked, "I don't think he's getting in this argument."

"Ugh!" Blue flopped down in the empty chair next to Yellow and crossed her arms. "You guys are so mean!" Then she grabbed a plate of sausages and put some on her plate. All of the boys were looking at Yellow.

Blue looked to see what was so interesting. Nothing was, except for the fact that she was curled up in a little ball. "Why are you guys staring at Yellow?" Then she gasped, jumping to a conclusion. "Let me guess! You all think she's... SUPER ADORBS!"

Green gave Blue a look. "What the hell?"

"Oh ho ho~!" Blue laughed. "I'm so right."

"Blue..." Blue looked at Ruby, who had spoken. "Do you think you could get Yellow to model for me?"

Crystal burst out laughing. "Y-Yellow? Modeling? Ha ha ha!" Sapphire looked disgusted at the thought and Blue couldn't help but laugh along.

"What's going on...?" A voice said. Everyone looked at Yellow who was sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Um..." Everyone sweat dropped. This was going to be fun to explain.

"Yellow, what were you doing last night?" Red called from the other end of the table.

Yellow turned crimson. "W-well I was um..."

"Yellow!" Gold gasped. "I would've never had guessed you could do that!"

"Mast-" Gold started but was cut off by Crystal and Silver punching him.

"I was drawing, alright?" Yellow asked.

"What were you drawing, hmmmm?" Blue smirked deviously.

"Nothing special. Why is it so interesting?" Yellow cried.

"No reason, but would you mind if I looked at it later?" Blue's smirk broadened into a grin.

"You can look, I'm going back to bed." Yellow stood up and walked out of the room. About thirty seconds later there was a crash. Red, Green, and Blue ran over to the staircase.

"Yellow!" Blue yelled. The blonde had fallen asleep. "Red, go take her to her room!"

"Why me?" Red asked. Blue shoved the boy forward. Green and Blue went back to the table and Red muttered under his breath.

"Stupid Blue..." Red looked down at Yellow and blushed ever so slightly. She's cute... Dammit Red get your head out of the gutter! Red shook his head free of thoughts and picked Yellow up bridal style. Yellow reached her hand out and clung to Red's shirt. Red smiled and continued up the stairs.

He shifted Yellow so he could open her bedroom door. He moved the covers and set Yellow down beneath them and tucked her in like she was a child. His eyes moved around her room and landed on her desk. On it was a painting of a blood red rose and it had raindrops all it. Red looked at it for a long while, and his thoughts were interrupted by Blue.

"It's good, isn't it." Red almost got whiplash from turning his head so quickly. Blue leaned against the doorway with a sad smile. "Yellow's drawn ever since she can remember..."

"You're acting like its a sad thing, why?" Red asked.

"Because..." Blue looked at Red. "She grew up without a father."

"What do you mean?"

Blue looked at her feat. "Red, I'm not the one to tell you. Don't ask Yellow about it either. Let her tell you on her own time."

"Blue you're not making any sense." Red straightened up facing the brunette. Blue grabbed Red's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Red Ketchum don't you dare ask her. And I'm not supposed to make sense, it's not my secret to tell. Got that?" And with that, Blue stomped off leaving Red there more confused than ever.

**~o~**

Yellow flopped face down on one of the couches in the living room. The house was empty, everyone had left and it was nearing 2 in the afternoon. "What to do..." Yellow looked at the TV. " Oh, what the heck."

Yellow sat up and grabbed the TV remote. She flipped through the channels and paused on one of those sappy love movies. Yellow shrugged and tossed the remote back onto the coffee table.

**~o~**

Red walked into the house after wandering around contemplating what Blue had said. He heard a noise from the living room and went to investigate. Yellow was sitting there curled up in a ball saying, "You don't deserve him, Clair..."

"Um... Yellow?" Red walked over to the girl. Yellow looked at Red.

"Hi Red!" Yellow happily said.

"Are you alright? You were just crying..." Concern filled Red's eyes.

"No, It's just this movie. Its really sad." Yellow explained.

Red sat down next to her. "How so?

"This guy, Wes, loves this girl named Clair, and Clair's marrying this guy named Rick even though Rick beats her and Wes loves Clair." Yellow stuck her feet on Red's lap, getting comfortable. Red didn't mind.

"That's not good." Red commented, looking at the TV screen. Please tell me I won't start crying...

**~o~**

Blue and Green came home (after Blue had dragged Green around all day) to find Yellow and Red sniveling like babies on the couch.

"O-oh my Arceus..." Red pulled Yellow closer to him. His arm was wrapped around the blonde while said girl was crying into his chest. Tears escaped his own eyes. The TV screen was playing credits of a movie,

"That was so sad!" Yellow wailed. "Clair didn't deserve to die!"

"What. The. Hell." Green and Blue said simultaneously.

Red and Yellow didn't even notice Blue and Green and continued their crying festival.

"Dude." Green walked in front of Red, finally gaining the blood red eyed boy's attention. "Why are you crying like a three year old?"

"Because it was depressing!" Red exclaimed.

"What are you talking about!" Blue yelled.

Yellow lifted her head up and hiccupped. "B-because Wes loved Clair yet Clair was getting married to R-Rick. Rick beat her senseless and she ended up being k-killed the night before her w-wedding."

Blue plopped down on the couch. "I got to see this." Green nodded in agreement and sat down next to Blue. Blue grabbed the remote and hit the rewind button. (A/N: I've seen cable companies have this. Just deal with it.)

**~o~**

Crystal, Gold, and Silver walked into the house loaded down with groceries. Gold wanted to help Crys with the shopping and Silver thought it would be best if Crys wasn't alone with Gold. There was a scream from the living room. Crystal walked into the kitchen and set her bags down along with Silver and Gold. After putting the dairy products away, they walked into the living room to see a movie playing on the TV where a woman was getting beat up.

"Da fuck?" Gold said. Blue grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"Come, sit down, watch a sappy depressing movie with us. We're a quarter of a way through." Blue made hand gestures that signaled them to walk in the room.

"Oh! I love these kinds of movies!" Crystal exclaimed and ran over to the loveseat and sat down. Gold and Silver followed Crys' lead.

**~o~**

Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald walked into the house. There were various sounds coming from the living room- the main one being crying. The trio walked in to find everyone crying, including Green and Silver.

"That was depressing." Gold sniffed.

"What ya talkin' bout?" Sapphire asked.

"Let's watch the movie again!" Crystal fist pumped the air, holding a box of tissues. "That way those three can see it!"

"OK." Blue was hugging a blanket she had gotten out of the room to herself as she grabbed the remote. "Sit down. Green, go make popcorn and grab us all sodas."

"Someone has to help me." Green replied standing up.

Blue tossed the remote to Red, who caught it with one hand, because he was still holding onto Yellow. "I'll help."

**~o~**

_"Rick... how could you?"_

_"What do you mean, Wes?"_

_"How could you kill her? She had a life ahead of her! You're not even being punished!"_

_"Because, she only had eyes for you Wes. I couldn't have my wife-to-be love another man, now could I?"_

_"YOU BASTARD!" Wes lunged forward and tackled Rick to the ground._

Sapphire was bawling her eyes out silently, while Ruby ended up being the one hugging and soothing her.

_"Just stop trying! You know you'll never win!" Rick laughed as he flipped Wes over so Wes was on the ground. The two men continued to brawl like that._

Crystal had her head in Gold's lap while she was sobbing hysterically. Gold was petting her head and Silver looked plain annoyed, even though he was crying himself.

_Wes had punched Rick in the nose, giving Rick a bloody and broken nose. Rick yelled in pain and tried to do the same to Wes, but Wes grabbed Rick's fist._

Blue and Green were under Blue's blanket and Blue was clinging onto Green's right arm.

_"No one..." Wes panted heavily. "Hurts... the one... I... love... more or less... kill them..." The brawl became intense and blood was flying everywhere._

Yellow whimpered, knowing what was coming next. She was now sitting sideways in Red's lap clinging to his shirt. Red had both arms wrapped around Yellow's petite frame.

_Rick pulled a bloody knife from his pocket. "Want to be with Clair?" Rick held the knife up high. "WELL BE WITH HER!" Rick brought the blade down into Wes' heart._

Sapphire, Crystal, Blue, and Yellow screamed. Yellow dug her head into Red's chest. Blue's grip on Green's arm got tighter. Gold held his arms out and Crys dived into them. Sapphire started to whimper and dug her face into the crook of his neck.

_Wes screamed in agony and fell to his knees. He clutched the blade in his heart before Rick grabbed the blade and left Wes there. "Maybe you can marry her in Heaven." Rick walked away laughing evilly and Wes fell to the ground. Wes slowly opened and closed his eyes and finally, he closed them one last time._

_The screen went black before quickly reappearing somewhere else._

_Rick stood by two graves. The grave on the left said 'In Memory of Clair Louise Cartermen'. The grave on the right read 'Wes Richard Copperfeild'. Rick laughed._

"You wanted to be together? Well there you go."

The screen faded black and in big white letters it said 'THE END'. Everyone was crying but Emerald. Emerald got up and turned on the lights. It was very dark outside.

"'Rald!" Sapphire yelled. "Why aren't you crying?!"

"Because it's stupid to cry over something like that." Emerald replied.

"The hell man! Even Silver and Green are crying!" Gold yelled. Emerald shrugged and left the room. Red looked down and realized Yellow was asleep in his arms. Red scooped Yellow and stood up. "I'm going to take Yellow to bed and go to sleep myself. Night guys."

Red trudged slowly up the stairs and finally reached the fourth floor. Yellow's bedroom door wasn't a problem as it was still open. Red pushed it open further and shut it with his foot. He walked over to Yellow's bed and sat her down.

Only problem: Yellow's vice-like grip refused to unclasp from Red's shirt. Red picked Yellow back up and walked over to her light switch to turn the light off. He kicked his shoes off and got into Yellow's bed with her.

"Good night, Yellow..." Red whispered before drifting off into Dream Land.

**~o~**

**Dia: DONE! And before midnight too! Fluffiness!**

**Emerald: 'Sup.**

**Dia: *screams* WHEN-?**

**Emerald: When I walked out of the room.**

**Dia: Ah... anyway please review and if you can check out my other story Battle of the Bands! It want some love.**

**Emerald: Also vote on the poll on her profile. And look at the upcoming stories, because once this poll is closed, she's going to start another one to see which one she should write first.**

**Dia: Oh, and here's a hint for the 'Guess Dia's Age Game!': I am between 5 and 17. Now go guess! And if you already guessed and I've told you my real age, it doesn't count (not so sadly for me...).**

**~Dia**


	6. What they did

**Dia: Hello guys! Back to another chapter of Faith Academy! It has been brought to my attention that I should expand the story to different realms, so that's what I shall do.**

**Blue: Dia also has a question to ask anyone (or anyone's friends) that can sing/put together medleys.**

**Dia: Does anyone want to do a PokeSpe medley? Mind you, God has only gifted me with the talent to sing so I can't exactly put together a Japanese song or video... Still, anyone interested? If anyone does help, I'll make a Space of Fame on my never ending profile and put your username on it :D Also, Blue, announcements please! *drum roll***

**Blue: The announcements have been made for the winning of the stories shippings pole!**

**Commoner vs Haughty: Commoner got 14 votes, while Haughty got 2.**

**OldRival vs Feeling: OldRival got 12 votes, Feeling got 4**

**Special vs Lucky: Special got 10, Lucky got 6**

**(does anyone notice they're all even numbers? I find that funny.)**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**~o~**

Platina Berlitz sipped her tea quietly in the living room on her house for the school year. Dia and Pearl were practicing their jokes for her amusement.

"When you think of Pokemon..." Pearl started.

"When you think of Pokemon..." Dia repeated.

"You think of all the different kinds of Pokeballs you can catch them with right?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, there's the Master Ball, Level Ball," Dia listed out many kinds of Pokeballs. "Luxary Ball, rice ball..."

Pearl hit Dia with his fan. "A rice ball isn't a Pokeball idiot! Stop talking about food!"

Platina giggled, making Pearl and Dia look at her. Dia spoke up. "Missy likes it." Pearl started to yell at Dia when the doorbell rang.

"Pearl, could you get the door please?" Platina asked. Pearl stopped abusing Dia and stood up straight.

"Yea, sure." Pearl looked up for a moment before walking out of the room. A few seconds later he yelled out, "MISSY! YOU HAVE A GIANT BOX!"

Dia and Platina walked into the foyer to surely enough find a box that reached a little above Platina's waist.

"I wonder what it is..." Platina mused. "Pearl, could you open it?"

Pearl nodded and ripped the tape off. Inside it was three envelopes- addressed to Dia, Pearl, and Platina -a dark satin dress, two suits, one top was orange while the other was light blue and two black ties. Platina lifted up the dress and at the bottom was a pair of navy peep-toe flats and two sets of black dress shoes. Pearl grabbed the envelope addressed to him and ripped it open. He read it and looked up.

"We're being invited to a Christmas Eve dance... in September..." Pearl stated confused.

"That's odd." Platina picked up a piece of paper from the bottom of the box. "It's from Gran Papa, he said the moment he heard he had to send a dress, and decided to send you two tuxes too."

"That's very nice of him." Dia said munching on a rice ball.

Platina held the dress up to herself. "Very elegant... These will suit us quite nice." Platina grabbed the flats and inspected them. She nodded and made her way up a staircase that was connected to the foyer. Dia and Pearl looked at each other.

"Don't you find it odd that we were invited to a Christmas party in September?" Pearl asked.

"What do you mean?" Dia replied.

Pearl was silent for a few minutes before he grabbed his suit and shoes and shook his head. "Nevermind."

**~o~**

Silver took a sip of coffee at a local cafe. He saw Lyra running around filling orders. Lyra had forced Silver to come. _"When my shifts over, let's wander around town together!"_ Silver went back to his coffee. Lyra came to his table and giggled.

"The plans working perfectly! Would you like more coffee, Silver?" Lyra asked. Silver looked into his almost empty cup.

"Do you think you could just bring me a pitcher?" Lyra nodded and skipped off. Lyra came back a few minutes later carrying a pitcher of coffee and a tray that had two drinks on it. She filled up Silver's cup, set the pitcher down, and waltzed off to another table. Silver shrugged and went back to his lover- er, I mean coffee.

About twenty minutes later Gold and Crystal walked in. Gold's eyes fell on Silver and Silver inwardly groaned. He chose to stare at the almost empty coffee pot in front of him. Let's face it, Silver had bad coffee drinking habits. He reminded himself to pick some up at the store later. Silver felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a grinning Gold.

"You're going to the grocery store with me and Krissy!" Gold stated like he was a three year old who just accomplished something very important.

"Gold, I said to ask!" Crystal scolded.

Silver shook his head. "I need to pick up some coffee. Anyway, I don't think it's wise to go with just Gold. He'll try and get sweets and whatnot." Silver saw Lyra walk by and called out, "Lyra!"

"Yes?" Lyra spun on her heal. "Oh, hi Gold, hi Crystal!" Crystal waved.

"Can I get my bill?" Lyra nodded and came back a few minutes later with a receipt. Silver handed Lyra some cash and said, "Keep the change."

"Thanks Silvy! Promise we'll meet up next weekend instead, all right?" Lyra smiled. Silver nodded and followed Crystal and Silver out of the store. Gold immediately bugged Silver.

"I think you found yourself a keeper, Silver!" Gold said while nudging Silver in the ribs. "Or should I say, Silvy?"

"Shut up and don't call me that." Silver growled.

"Why can Lyra?"

"Because Lyra won't listen no matter what I do so I gave up and let her." Silver glared at Gold.

"What's Lyra got that I don't got?" Gold cried.

Silver stopped and looked at Gold with an incredulous look.. "What are you, gay?"

**~o~**

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP BEING A PRISSY BOY AND I'M NOT TRYING ON THAT DRESS!" Sapphire yelled flailing her arms. Ruby had dragged her and Emerald into a dress shop.

"Sapphire, this would look great on you and your going to need a dress for the Christmas Eve Ball." Ruby tried to reason. Emerald's veins were popping.

"WELL THAT'S TOO FRILLY!" Sapphire crossed her arms. "You like sewing, don't you? Then why don't you just make us all outfits?"

Sparkles came around Ruby. He shoved the dress back onto the rack. "Sapph that's an amazing idea! I'll make the guys suits and the girls dresses!" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted the guys. Most of the responses were 'uuuugh' or 'whatever'. He didn't get a reply from Red, Ruby shrugged it off thinking he was busy.

"IT CAN'T BE FRILLY!" Sapphire yelled suddenly.

Emerald broke. "WILL YA' TWO STOP FLIRTING?!"

**~o~**

"C'mon Greenie!"

"Stop calling me Greenie. My name's Green."

Blue had ahold of Green's wrist and was dragging him through the town. Green had no idea what Blue was doing or was going to do. She finally stopped in front of a dress shop.

"We're here!" Blue let go of Green's wrist and threw her hands in the air. Green raised an eyebrow.

"What are we doing?" Green followed Blue inside the shop to be greeted by a old lady. Blue smile at the woman then proceeded to the back of the store.

"We're going dress shopping for the dance!" Blue explained not very well as she shifted throught the dresses.

"Then why am I here?" Green asked coldly.

"You're taking me to the ball." Blue pulled out a blue dress that was the same color of her eyes and held it up to herself. "What about this one?"

"First off, I never agreed to this. Second, that's a really boring dress and it's kind of expected of you to pick it out." Green stuck his hands in his pockets. "Why not try something else?"

"Well I told you you're coming with me and that's that." Blue looked over the dress. "Wow, you're right Green. I'm surprised you even know about stuff like that, actually." Blue shoved the dress on the rack.

"My older sister Daisy, our chemics teacher, made me listen to her lecture about this stuff when I was younger. She told me,_ 'You better listen up Green. This is important if you ever want a girlfriend for more than two minutes,'_" Green told Blue. "I was four so I actually listened. I was a lot different back then."

Blue giggled. "Wow, Green not being stotic. I want to see that." She grabbed a violet satin dress and almost threw it back. Blue gagged in disgust. "Purple does not go good with me."

Green pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was a text message from Ruby. It said, 'I'm making everyone dresses/tuxes for the ball!'. Green replied 'Whatever'. "Blue stop."

Blue turned around from examining a light pink dress. "Yea?"

"Ruby's going to make everyone stuff." Green shoved his phone back into his pocket. "The kid with the white hat? He does stuff like that."

"Really! That's amazing!" Blue gushed. "OK, let's go grab some cake instead!"

Blue grabbed Green's hand and sneakily laced her fingers with his. Green for once didn't mind, all though he would never admit it. Maybe going to the ball with Blue wasn't such a bad idea after all. Who else was he going to go with?

**~o~**

Red looked at the text and shrugged. He was walking around thinking about what Blue had said. _"Don't ask about it."_ But what did that mean? Red sighed and stuck his earphones into the audio jack in his phone. Maybe music would help. Red scrolled through the music and his thumb paused over a particular song; Be the One by The Fray. Red hit the song and stuck the earphones in his ears. He pulled the hoodie on his jacket over his head and stuck his hands in his pockets.

_They're two lovers in the night_

_Waiting on the sun to rise_

_Passing ships into the night_

_Under different skies_

Red paused to look at a girl and a boy holding hands. They looked a lot like himself and Yellow. The guy had messy black hair and dark brown eyes. The girl had blonde hair in a braid and celestial blue eyes. They were laughing and looking into each other's eyes, as if there was nothing more important in the world.

_But you just whisper what you said_

_One last time_

_I could have sworn I heard you say_

_That you are mine_

"I love you." The girl stood up on her tiptoes and pecked the boy on the cheek. Red looked back down at the sidewalk and went on his way back to the house. Red walked through a park and stopped to look at a patch of wildflowers that were growing.

_Faded flowers in your hand_

_The best that I could do_

_It's the only way I've had_

_Of reaching you_

Red knelt down and and picked a white flower with a yellow middle. The shade was the exact same shade as Yellow's eyes He noticed the slightly gray petals and set the flower on the ground. Red didn't notice that he kept comparing things to Yellow.

_I never saw it like you did_

_Didn't know that it was there_

_You don't see it in your hand_

Red wouldn't have known that the flower he just picked was the same kind of flowers Yellow picked when she was little. She used to pick them and give them to her mother. They were Yellow's mother's favorites, and then they were Yellow's favorite.

_It's in the air_

The autumn breeze wafted through the air, and Red crunched leaves under his feet. Leaves were spinning around him like they were dancing._ I would love to take Yellow dancing here..._ Red smiled a bit sadly.

_Be the one and only, wait for me_

_Will you be the only one_

_Will you be, be the one and only_

_Wait for me, will you be the only one_

Red saw the same couple from earlier throwing leaves at each other. Red smiled and looked at them through soft eyes.

_What if I knew how to yell_

_What would I pray_

_What if I knew how to tell_

_What would I say_

Red thought about those lyrics. He knew that Arceus was 'God' but he never was religious. Red also remembered when he was younger. He would yell at Green to have fun and chase him around Pallet Town. Green didn't exactly like that.

_I will be the only one_

_If you say you'll never go_

_I'll be screaming out your name_

_From the back row_

Red mused. He supported his friends, yea, but he was never in a lovers relationship where he could do that. Red thought,_ Maybe I'll do that someday._

_Be the one and only, wait for me_

_Will you be the only one_

_Will you be, be the one and only_

_Wait for me; let me be your only one_

Red stopped and looked at his dorm house. He walked up to the front door.

_Be the one, be the one and only_

_Wait for me; let me be your only one_

_Will you be, be the one and only_

_Wait for me; let me be your only one_

Red turned the doorknob and walked in, kicking his shoes off by the front door. Red pulled the earbuds out of his ear and turned off his music. He shoved his phone and earphones into his pocket. Red followed the sound and walked into the living room to see Yellow crying. Is everything alright?

Red mused over the thought that it was over a movie when Yellow snuggled up in the crook of his arm. Red's mind wandered back to the song._ I wonder if... maybe... oneday... I could ask Yellow out... maybe..._

**~o~**

**Dia: I almost started to cry writing the last part... but I was also repeatedly listening to Be the One. By the way, if you haven't heard the song, I suggest you listen to it.**

**Blue: Tee hee~! Red likes Yellow~, Red likes Yellow~!**

**Dia: Ohoho~ Yes he does Blue... yes he does... Oh Blue, don't go telling Red or Yellow that, all right?**

**Red and Yellow: tell us what?**

**Dia: GAH! When did you get here? Leave! *waves hand and Red and Yellow disappear* Anyway, please go onto my profile and look at the upcoming stories and tell me what you think!**

**Blue: She still has another one to add but she's tired and will do it tomorrow... or today... or something like that.**

**Dia: Until next time!**

**~Dia Newman 3**


	7. October and New Arrivals!

**Dia: Hello!**

**Blue: And welcome back to another episode of Faith Academy!**

**Dia: Guess what?**

**Blue: You kissed a boy.**

**Dia: Um... no... first off, no one got my age right. I am 10 + 3.**

**Blue: But many people (many being 3) asked for a SoulSilver one-shot so Dia's going to do that. It just may not be 4000 words :3**

**Dia: Second off, we get to meet 2 new characters this chapter! They are OCs, and they were actually mentioned in the last chapter :3. They are extremely important in the plot of the story. Another thing is, in the original summary, I said I wasn't going to put the Unova characters in, but I decided against that, otherwise it would be hard to explain some stuff in this chapter. Oh, and I haven't read the BW arc yet so I'm sorry if the characters are OOC because I only have the character bios off of and other fanfictions to have reference off of**

**Disclaimer: ARCEUS SHUN ME, I DON'T CARE, BUT ALL I OWN IS POKEMON SILVER, SAPPHIRE, SOULSILVER, BLACK, AND SOON Y!**

**~o~**

**October 1**

**~o~ ? POV**

_Yes... The plan is working perfectly... They all fell for the bait. And the two brats, they're too scared to tell... I now need to send these invitations again saying they can't bring their Pokemon... The plan _shall _proceed smoothly..._

**~o~ Normal POV**

"NO PRISSY BOY I'M NOT LETTING YOU MEASURE ME! I'M NOT!"

"Sapph, I need it for your dress."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Ruby and Sapphire turned to look at Green, who was the one that yelled. "Stop acting like immature five year olds."

Crystal was in the kitchen cooking eggs and pancakes while Gold was pestering her about anything and everything. Blue, Emerald, and Silver were sitting at the table watching the war go on. Blue and Emerald had amused expressions while Silver's face remained impassive.

Blue looked around. "Aren't Red and Yellow awake yet?" Green stopped glaring at Ruby and Sapphire to look at the brunette.

"I think Red is. He wasn't in his room this morning. He probably went on a walk or something, he does that." Green replied emotionlessly.

"Hmmm..." Blue pouted and propped her head on her hand. A few minutes later, Yellow and Red appeared at the foot of the stairs blushing madly. They both sat down silently next to each other, getting many looks.

"W-what?" Red stuttered looking around.

"Where were you? I went in your room this morning and you weren't there." Green asked.

"W-well... u-um..." Red's blush extended to his neck and the tip of his ears. Yellow buried her face in her hands. Gold, being the pervert he was, caught on very quickly- or he thought he did.

"Yellow! I can't believe you!" Gold pointed a finger accusingly at the blonde. Yellow lifted her head up.

"What?" Yellow asked completely bewildered along with the rest of her dorm mates.

"You lost your virginity, didn't you?" Everyone's eyes widened and looked at the blonde.

Yellow, in short, freaked out. "WHAT ON EARTH GOLD?! WHERE'D YOU EVEN GET THAT FROM?! AND NO, I DIDN'T" Yellow's face was as ripe as a tomato.

Crystal punched Gold. "Don't jump to conclusions pervert!" Gold rubbed his head, grinned, and walked up to Red and whispered something into his ear. Red punched Gold in the face.

"Gold..." Red then grinned. "Maybe you should use your own advice on _Crystal_."

"Hold the phone." Blue interrupted waving her hands in the air. "What is going on? All I've been able to follow is Red being accused with having sex with Yellow." Only Blue could say that unblushingly. "And something about Crys." Crystal set plated of eggs and pancakes in front of everyone.

"Thank you Crys, I'll help you tomorrow with breakfast." Yellow smiled, a light blush still scattered on her cheeks.

"Thanks Yellow!" Crystal sat down between Gold and Silver, Gold already chomping happily on his buttered and syrupy pancakes.

"Since I'm obviously not getting an answer," Blue said gaining everyone's attention again. "Who are you all going to the dance with?"

There was a deafening silence.

"Um..." Everyone looked at Silver. "My friend Lyra got an invitation and said I have to go with her..."

Blue squealed. "Oh my Arceus you two'll look so cute together! Ruby do you think you could make Lyra a dress?"

"I don't mind, I've known her just as long as I've known Silver." Ruby cut his eggs neatly. "But I'll need her three sizes." Silver glared at the boy, as if to say '_You better not do anything inappropriate to her'_.

Ruby shuddered. "Anyway... I'm going to go fabric shopping later. I'm going to need the girls come with me."

"What about us guys?" Gold asked sarcastically.

"It's not hard to pick out colors for you. I just pick out your namesake color and work with that." Ruby waved off the question. Everyone sighed and finished their breakfast in silence.

**~o~**

Emerald had left the house earlier to go help some teacher so Ruby and Sapphire made their way to the school in silence.

"Hey Ruby..." Sapphire said, holding her right arm with her left.

"Yes Sapph?" Ruby asked.

"Why are you so nice to me? I mean I'm really mean and yell at you a lot."

Ruby chuckled. "Sapph, look at me." Sapphire faced Ruby. "I'm nice to you because it's times like this where I can have conversations with you without you acting barbaric."

"WHY YOU-!"

"Sapphire, I'm also nice because you have your own sense of cuteness, like the way you put your heart into things." Sapphire blushed and Ruby looked down at his feet. "I've been meaning to ask you..."

"Yea?"

"Do you want to go to the dance with me? I mean, you're the only girl around our age that I feel comfortable actually conversing with..."

Sapphire looked at the sky. She was quiet for a few minutes.

"Sure, I'll go with ya!" Sapphire hugged Ruby. "Just promise you'll make me a dress I'll wear, alright?." Sapphire stuck out her pinky.

Ruby smiled and added his pinky with Sapphire's. "I promise I'll make you a dress you'll actually like."

And with that, they walked to school chatting amiably about anything.

**~o~**

"SILVY!"

Silver, Gold, and Crystal turned around to see Lyra bounding towards them. Silver nodded and Gold nudged Silver. "Crys and I'll take our leave and leave you two lovebirds be." Gold unceremoniously grabbed Crystal's hand and ran off before Silver could punch him. Silver's eyes when dazed when a flash went off.

"Ooh! Sorry Silver, I didn't mean to blind you!" Lyra's voice came from the right of him.

"S'alright... as long as I regain sight." Silver mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Here, let me help you..." Silver felt Lyra's small hand grab his. "Oh, guess what? You know that invitation you got, my housemates got one too!"

Silver nodded. He had no idea where he was going, as his sight was reduced to little black, blue, and purple squares. "That's nice. But as far as I know, we're the only ones invited..."

"Your right!" Lyra exclaimed. "Otherwise everyone would be talking about it. I mean, it's weird and all that we're invited three, four months in advance, it's like they're preparing to murder us or something..."

"Mmhmm..." Silver nodded, a few things beginning to etch its way into his vision. He was kind of tired not knowing where he was going.

"Hey, wanna help me get some new stories for the school newspaper on Saturday?" Lyra asked.

"Whatever." Silver finally regained sight. "Lyra, I can see again."

Lyra pouted, but let go of Silver's hand. "Aw, you're no fun. Anyway, let's get to class!"

**~o~**

"Gold, what on Earth are you doing?" Crystal planted her hands on her hips, glaring at the accused man.

"Getting my best friend laid." Gold sniggered back. It was only when he received a sharp blow to the head he corrected himself. "I mean, I'm getting my best friend a girlfriend that will bring happiness and joy into that black corner he calls his life."

Crystal's glare hardened. "And how will this help Silver?"

"I've known Silver since I began at this school, along with Lyra. She was the first person to actually interest him and make him smile. She's good for him." Gold replied.

"Playing matchmaker isn't going to help them. Take that from Blue." Crystal sighed and eyed Gold's messy hair. She ruffled it and pulled him up by his hood. "If we don't get going, we'll be late."

Gold mocked shock. "Do you... you care for me!" Gold pulled Crystal into a hug and rubbed his face against hers. "Oh, you're so nice Krissy!" Crystal blushed, got over her shock, then punched Gold's cheek.

"Pervert! Don't touch me!" Crystal blushed furiously. "Let's just get to class!"

"Alright~ Krissy~!" Gold singsonged.

"DON'T CALL ME KRISSY!"

**~o~**

"Green~... _Green_~..." Blue moaned. **(A/N: No perverted things intended)**

"Shut up, Pesky Woman, we're being looked at weird." Green glared at said woman. Red and Yellow were tailing them silently, not sure how to add to their friend's... complaining...?

"Gre~en..." Blue latched herself onto Green's arm. A flash of pink and Blue was on the ground having her hair pulled.

"DON'T TOUCH GREEN-SAMA!" The girl yelled. Blue looked amused while Red held Yellow back from going to help her best friend, fearing Yellow's safety. That was probably a very bad idea, Red's fangirls were around too.

"YOU!" A red haired girl stuck her finger in Yellow's face. "STATE YOUR NAME AND RELATIONSHIP WITH RED-SAMA!"

"U-um... A-Amarillo del Bosque Verde..." Yellow shrinked into Red. He pushed Yellow behind him.

"Leave them alone, they're just friends." Red commanded. The two fangirl's eye's practically turned to hearts and they both sighed dreamily.

"Yes, Red-sama..." They sighed again then disappeared. Green stuck out his hand and pulled Blue up. Blue, being the person she is, laughed.

"Did you see her appearance?" Blue doubled over, clutching her stomach. "Was I supposed to take her seriously?! Her makeup was thick, her hair was badly died, and she was dressed like a slut!"

Red couldn't help but laugh as well, as Yellow covered her mouth trying to stifle her giggles. Green looked plain annoyed. "I'm seriously considering going to that stupid dance with you."

"You're going to the dance together?" Red and Yellow asked simultaneously.

Blue giggled and latched herself on Green. "He was on his knees begging to take me."

"Pesky Woman." Green muttered. "Let's just get to P.E."

**~o~**

"PRISSY BOY I'LL BEAT YOU TO PULP!" Sapphire yelled chasing Ruby down the hall between their third and fourth period classes.

"Sapphire, stop being vulgar!" Ruby yelled, almost faceplanting a wall after sharply turning a corner.

"NEVER PRISSY BOY!" Little did they know they almost ran over Emerald. Almost. He grabbed their collars with his mechanic arms and exploded.

"STOP! FLIRTING!" The bickering duo didn't hear Emerald. Most people were cringing away at the murderous aura coming from the blonde. Emerald hit their heads together (almost making them kiss) and finally, _finally_, got their attention.

"WHAT?!" Sapphire yelled. "Oh, hi Rald!"

"Hello!" Ruby waved, blissfully ignoring the aura surrounding the blonde boy.

"WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT YOU HAD TO ALMOST KILL ME FOR?!" Emerald screamed.

"What?" Ruby feigned innocence.

"GAH! YOU'RE HOPELESS! HOPELESS!" Emerald threw his arms in the air with exasperation.

"Whatever that is." Sapphire stood up and dusted off the non-existent dust and turned to Ruby. "Let's get ta class, Prissy Boy."

Ruby nodded and stood up, then they both walked in the direction they just came. Emerald walked over to the wall and hit his head repeatedly on it. A few bystanders sweat dropped.

"Why Arceus, what did I ever do to be punished so cruelly?" Emerald muttered.

**~o~**

Silver and Lyra watched Gold and Crystal bickered. Silver stuck his hands in his pockets, completely and utterly bored. Lyra was writing down the whole thing.

"What's that for?" Silver asked.

"A book!" Lyra exclaimed. "I have a bit coming up where my characters fight like this!"

"You... are writing a book." Silver said slowly. The cheery girl nodded.

"I want to be an author when I graduate!" Lyra said. Silver nodded.

"Nice ambition, what's it about?" Silver turned to face Lyra, ignoring Gold and Crystal.

"It's a murder mystery set in Victorian age London." Lyra stuck her little notepad and pen in her bag. "Wanna proofread it?"

"Sure whatever." At that moment, Crystal stomped over to Silver and looked like she was about to murder someone. She probably was.

"Silver. Tell. That. Idiot. You call. Your friend. To. SHUT. UP!" Crystal screamed. Silver flinched, actually kind of scared of the girl.

"Gold..." Silver glared at the boy. "What did you do?"

"I just told Krissy she should kiss me so no perverted guy will steal her!" Gold defended.

"Idiot." Silver muttered.

"Yes... yes!" Everyone turned to Lyra, who had pulled her notepad out again and was writing something excitedly.

"Um..." Crystal and Gold sweat dropped.

"Don't ask." Silver muttered.

**~o~**

Green, Blue, Red, and Yellow were wandering the halls after lunch. There was a thud and a girl that looked remarkably like Yellow collided with Red. She fell on her bum and groaned.

"Shit." That was where the likeliness ended. She got up and dusted her skirt off. The girl was wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top, a navy blue skirt, leggings that went halfway down her calves, gray sweater flats, and her hair was in a long ponytail. Her eyes were a celestial blue, and Red recognized her.

"Hey! You're that girl from yesterday!" Red pointed at her.

"That girl has a name." She said sarcastically. "It's Luna Patrick. Nice to make your acquaintance." Yellow and Blue exchanged greetings with Luna, but Green's eyes were on a cream colored envelope on the ground. He picked it up and read it.

"You were invited to the dance." Green said. Luna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion until she saw the invitation.

"You were invited as well? So were my housemates." Luna smiled.

"Who would they be?" Green inquired.

"White, Black, Cheren, Bianca, Lyra, and-" Luna ticked her fingers off as she counted names before she was interrupted.

"LUNAAAAAAAAA!"

Luna sighed. "Sky." A teenage boy with messy raven black hair and dark brown eyes glomped the short girl. Luna growled, and Yellow noticed the boy looked like Red.

"Get. Off."

"Luna, look I'm sorry what happened!" Sky began to ramble. "I'll pay for new thing and- shit." Sky slapped himself. "Cover your ears..." He muttered before he covered his own.

Luna exploded, figuratively. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING MONEY?! HOW MANY?! I DON'T NEED YOU AND YOUR RICH ASS FAMILY TO ACT LIKE YOU OWN THE WORLD! SOMETIMES I WONDER WHEN I EVEN DAT YOU!"

Luna breathed heavily. Sky uncovered his ears and leaned down towards Luna. He kissed her and said, "It doesn't matter if my family has things like that dear, I'll love you no matter what." Luna punched him, and Sky pulled her in a hug and wouldn't let go. It took a few moments, but Luna calmed down.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered. Sky let go of the girl and smiled. He turned to Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue, who were standing there awkwardly.

"Wow." Red commented. "That's deep." Blue smacked him playfully. Luna pulled a Poke Ball out of her pocket and called out a Sneasel. Her Sneasel helped Luna pick up her items that had scattered around the hall.

"Yup. Luny does that sometimes!" Sky said cheerfully. "Anyway, I'm SKy Mark. Nice to meet you!"

"Red Kasai." Red grinned.

"Yellow de Tokiwa Grove**(1)**." Yellow shyly said.

"Blue Suiren!" Blue shook Sky's hand. She stuck her thumb in Green's direction. "This guy is Green Oak, the most emoest guy in the world."

Luna plucked the invitation out of Green's hand, and called her Sneasel back into its Poke Ball.

"What about your other Pokemon?" Blue asked. "What are they? And why were you so mad at Sky?"

"If you want, I can show you my Pokemon later." Luna said. "Sky's fangirls broke into our house last night and destroyed everything I own. The girls in my dorm, Lyra, White, and Bianca forced me into this outfit... I'd never wear this on a regular basis."

Red piped up. "What do you mean by 'destroy'?"

Luna stood on her tip toes (she's as short as Yellow) and draped her arm around Red's shoulders. "Well let's put it this way, sweetie. Think about a group of rabid fangirls breaking into your dorm. Then think of them tying you up and then gagging you so you can't stop them. Lastly, think about how helpless you'd feel when they were your boyfriend's- or I'd guess girlfriend in your case -tear up, smash, throw mug, and ect. on all of your items, sentimental or not. Then think about trying to get... something white and sticky out of your hair... I _don't_ want to know how they got that... but they're al sluts so I wouldn't be surprised."

Everyone but Luna and Blue blushed when they realized what she meant.

"B-but shouldn't you go to the principle or something?" Yellow stuttered. Sky answered for Luna.

"Luna has a track record so all they'd have to do is make up a story of how she attacked them first." Sky said nonchalantly while Luna grinned.

"One of my punishments was writing 'I will not be a naughty girl' one hundred times. I wrote one hundred and one, the ;ast one was 'I will not be a naught... aw, who am I kidding?!'" Luna smiled and Blue high-fived her.

"Awesome!" Blue grinned.

"Oh no..." Red, Yellow, and Green shuddered. "Blue has met her counter-part." Sky stood there grinning stupidly.

"Anyway..." Green turned to Sky. "Do you know how many people were invited to the dance?"

"Just us and the teachers." Everyone looked at Sky. "I'm sure!" Sky added hastily.

"How are you so sure?" Green pressed.

"U-um... Luna let's go! We'll be late for class!" Sky grabbed Luna's arm and started to drag her away.

"But Skkyyyyyyyyyy!" Luna whined. "I finally met her! My partner in crime! Don't drag me away noooooow!"

"Noooo!" Blue whined as well. "We'll meet up after school' okay!"

"I'll miss your awesomeness!" Luna and Sky turned the corner and Blue started to cry.

"Is it that sad?" Red asked' genuinely curious.

"No. We're just being dramatic." Blue waved her hand arily.

"Ah..." Red shook his head.

**~o~ (skipping to after school)**

"Blue!" Blue turned around to see Luna rushing towards her.

"Luna!" Blue smiled, holding out her arms to accept a hug. "How are you? Do I get to see your Pokemon now?" Luna hugged Blue. Sky walked up behind them and held up a fist to fist pump Red. Red excitedly fist pumped back.

"Yup!" Luna squealed, much unlike the attitude she had earlier. "We have to go outside though. Sneasle is the only one small enough to be let out inside."

"Okay! C'mon Yellow, Red, Green, Sky!" Blue looked behind her shoulder and said people went outside. Luna grabbed all of her Poke Balls.

"Alright, let's go!" Luna threw them in the air. "Sneasle, Dragonair, Flamey, Blast, Charizard, Snorie!"

Luna released her Sneasle, Dragonair, Charizard, Typhlosion, Blastoise, and a Snorlax. If it weren't for the fact that it was odd to have four of those Pokemon, everyone but Sky gawked at Luna's Charizard. It was a grey Charizard.

Green whistled. "How did you get all of those? Especially, that Charizard."

"Sky's family are known breeders in Unova, he gave me the eggs for Cyndaquil, Squirtle, Charmander, and a Munchlax."

"Did he hatch them for you?" Red asked, petting the Typhlosion.

"Fuck no. That right there is the laziest boy you'll ever meet, with his pampered little behind." Luna scoffed.

"Still," Green started. "The likely hood of ever getting a Charizard like that is not likely."

Red looked Luna dead in the eye. "Wanna battle?"

**~o~**

**CUT SCENE**

Silver and Lyra stood at the sidelines of a very heated make-out session- I mean argument between Gold and Crystal.

Crystal glared at the narrator. "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!"

Narrator-san held up a sign saying, "I can't speak. Now get back to the story!"

"Ugh! Gold we're leaving!" Crystal yelled, dragging the boy upstairs to her room.

Narrator-san giggled. "Who wants to bet the two of them are going to lose their virginity?"

"So the narrator talks!" Lyra feigned surprise.

"I'm not Green." Narrator-san smirked.

"I HEARD THAT!" Green yelled from another room.

"GOOD!" Narrator-san yelled back. "NOW KISS ME!"

Everyone looked at her like she was insane. Red choked on his coke. "D-did you seriously just say that?"

Narrator-san plopped in a chair. "Whaaaat? Who _doesn't _want a friggin' hot guy kissing them? Hell, I'd accept a kiss from any guy in this room." All of the boys raised their hands, as to say, '_I don't want a guy kissing me'_.

"Weirdos. Come on, yaoi?" Narrator-san asked. Everyone gave her a blank look. She sighed and continued. "Red, would you ever,_ever_, consider a relationship with Green, Gold, or Silver?"

Red hacked on his coke. "What?! _Haaaail_ no!"

"What about Yellow?" This time, Red dropped his coke and blushed madly, along with Yellow,

who was sitting next to him.

"U-um... maybe?" Red stuttered.

Narrator-san jumped out of her chair. "Blue! Did you get it?" Said brunette appeared from under a table and high-fived Narrator-san.

"Yup!"

Narrator-san fist pumped the air with both fists and made a '3' face. "Blackmail time!"

**~o~**

**(1): I might've given them different last names in previous chapters/stories, but these are the last names I'm using.**

**Dia: I don't know where that cutscene would've fit in the story, but I wrote it anyway :P**

**Blue: The battle will be next time!**

**Dia: I'm writing this on my moms iPhone... I'll try and dig up my sisters old Kindle. My net book still isn't working. It refuses to charge.**

**Blue: anyway, until next time!**

**~Dia Newman**

**EDIT: People, go read Where My Demons Hide by OC-FREE DINO and tell her to update! (It's a mash up between anie/manga and there's demons, angels, ect. :P)**

**EDIT 2: UUUUUGH MY MOM'S LAPTOP SUCKS! Anyway, I called the Toshiba help hotline and for my laptop and they said, "It's out of warranty, take it to Best Buy, it'll cost money to fix it." I was like, "No dip Sherlock." (I didn't say that out loud.) And the guy was Indian! Towards the end I went into my British accent that I get when I'm nervous. Then he gave me another to call. I have yet to call it.**

**EDIT 3: One last edit :) Peoplz, I dun care if you think you can't sing, SING! Please! Me and Hope-Hikari need help with the PokeSpe Medley, because she can't sing due to religious stuff (we have to respect that! I'm not dating my best guy friend due to that reason (Although, that would require me to actually consent to date him... I have kinda a phobia because of my parents...)).**


	8. Memories and Dresses

**Dia: You beautiful little shi- /SHOT**

**Green: No swearing.**

**Dia: Such a perfect example.**

**Green: Shuddup. **

**Dia: *Ignores* Thank you all for the wonderful support I've been receiving on this fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: No. Just no.**

**~o~**

**October 1****st****, 3:47 pm**

**~o~**

**Crystal POV**

I was talking peacefully with Silver and Lyra when Gold appeared.

"Guys! Guys! Come on!" Gold yelled.

"What?" Lyra asked.

"Red and another girl are having a battle!" Gold screamed.

"What's so important about that?" Silver deadpanned.

"Red has a chance of losing! This girl is _really _good!" Gold waved his arms around ion exasperation.

"Fine." I muttered. "Let's go."

**15 minutes earlier, Luna POV**

Red looked me dead in the eyes. "Wanna battle?"

"Don't cry when you lose, Mister Champion." I smirked.

"You're quite cocky." Red grinned.

"No, the word is _skillful_." I replied. "You can make the first move." Red smiled.

"All right! Saur, let's go!" Red yelled calling out a Venesaur. I smiled, and Red went on. "Let me guess, Typhlosion or Charizard."

"Nope!" I looked at my Pokémon. "Snorie, go!" My Snorlax got up and tumbled over to our make shift battle field. Everyone looked surprised by my choice.

"Why'd you do that? Strategy?" Red asked.

"Are you going to ask me questions about my choices or battle?" I countered. If anything, Red's grin got bigger.

"Saur, Frenzy Plant!" Red yelled. I stood there and yawned, and I think that might've hit a nerve.

"Snorie, stay put." Snorie stood still as the vines wrapped around his feet. It was quiet for a minute. "Now, use the vines to pull the Venesaur to you, then crunch!" Snorie did a back-flip thing, jerking Saur forward, then Snorie bit the green monster.

"Whoa!" Red yelled. "That was cool! You might actually win!"

"I doubt it." I replied. "I specialize in strategizes, I'm only now leveling up my Pokémon."

"Is there a reason you told me that?" Red asked.

"No, just thought you should know. Snorie, crunch again!" I screamed. I ran into the battlefield right as my Snorax bit Saur. I pushed my right leg down, making me fly up, did a front flip, then landed on Snorie.

I heard someone, whistle, and I turned my head to see it was Green. I ignored him and focused on the battle. If I was going to win, I had to deal some serious damage.

"Saur, Frenzy Plant again!" The vines wrapped around Snorie's middle. Don't panic… I'm pretty sure I can't get away using cheap tactics again. Red smirked. Arceus did it annoy me. "Out of plans?"

I glared at the raven haired boy, wisely not answering. If he got the best of me, he'd be pulp on the ground. I snapped my head to the right when I heard, "Look! There they are!"

I saw a guy with amber eyes and messy dark brown hair. I shrugged. "Snorie, Giga Impact!" Snorie fell face forward on top of the unsuspecting Venesaur. That knocked both of our Pokémon out. I grabbed Snorie's Poké Ball and called back my Snorlax. Red started at me expectantly.

"How about we make this a two on two battle?" I yelled. He nodded and called out an Aerodactyl and Espeon. I called out Charizard and Flamey. I smirked, knowig something they didn't; I had perfected the Ultimate Moves a while ago.

**~o~**

I watched in pain as my Typhlosion took a hit. Charizard was already down. I called back Flamey. "I give up. You win."

"Really? You were close to beating me." Red said calling back his Aero.

I shrugged. "I didn't wanna see Flamey in that much pain."

**Yellow's POV, sometime later.**

I watched Luna and Sky talk about everything as they led us to their house.

"Hey." I tuned to see Red, walking next to me and smiling. "How's it going?"

"Fine." I replied.

"I mean about _that_." Red said.

"Oh." I looked ahead and walked quietly for a while. Then I remembered something. "Oh my Arceus!" I exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at me. "We are supposed to meet Ruby!" Crystal and Blue gave me a look that plainly said, _shit_.

Blue grabbed my arm and Crystal's arm and we ran.

"Why did I forget?" Crystal yelled. "I _never_ forget!"

"I don't know, but we have to get to Town quick!" Blue yelled back. "I kinda wish we had our Pokémon!" Blue laughed. We continued running until we got to the gates. The guard guy wasn't around, so we snuck out. Little did we know we were being followed.

**~o~**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! UNTIL NEXT TIME, FOLKS!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Nah, just kidding!**

**~o~ Normal POV**

Yellow, Crystal, and Blue collapsed inside the designated fabric store that Ruby had commanded then to go to.

"W-wait up!" They turned around to see Lyra, who was ragging a thoroughly disgruntled Luna. The group of girls wandered around the store until they found Ruby, who was fighting with Sapphire.

"Would you please, _please_, consider it?" Ruby pleaded.

"No!" Sapphire yelled.

"Consider what?" Blue asked, interrupting the argument. Ruby sighed and stuck a sketch book in Blue's face. Blue's eyes widened. "Ruby, this is amazing!" Ruby gave a smug look to Sapphire.

"Here, let me show you yours." Ruby took the sketch book out of Blue's hands and flipped a few pages. The dresses were drawn like this **(I will put links in the description so you can actually see them)**:

Blue's dress was a dark green that seemed to be tinted with black. There were many skirts and the uppermost one was pulled into an ensemble of fake flowers that were the same color of the dress.

Lyra's dress was a simple red strapless dress with many layering skirts like Blue's. The thing that made it stick out was the silver dots-which they assumed were fake gems-around the chest area and waist.

Crystal's dress looked complicated. The torso was a deep shade of blue and it trailed to the left, covering the left part of the black skirt that seemed to be made out of some type of netting. There was a small black flower where the blue part met the black skirt at the waist.

Sapphire's dress was a shade of orange (Ruby claimed it would bring out Sapphire's blue eyes) and had silver straps, and a thin silver belt under the breasts **(sorry any male readers, deal with me a little while longer)**. The skirt didn't have as many layers as the rest, but there had to be at least four.

Finally, Yellow's dress was a shade of blood red-the same as Red's eyes-and had a golden sash tied around the waist that led to a blood red rose. There was a similar sash, but it looked as if someone decided to drape another golden sash around the thighs and it tied off with another blood red rose.

The girls immediately showered him with compliments, except for Luna and Sapphire. Luna was showing Sapphire something on her phone.

"That looks funny." Sapphire grunted, earning the attention of her classmates.

Luna pouted. "But it looks like the night time sky!" **(I saw a dress similar to Jade's 3AM dress on Google Images and flipped out, for any Homestuck fans out there)**.

"What?" Ruby asked. Luna showed him the phone and on it was a black strapless dress that had a thick red band above the waist and a black see though flower was stitched into it. All over the black part of the dress was little white specs that did indeed looked like the night sky.

"That's my dress for the dance." Luna said. Ruby gave her an aghast look.

"But it would ruin your complex!"

"Look at my face." Luna said pointing to her face. "Do I look like I care? Now go help the girls, they actually need it."

Ruby gave Luna a drawn out look before tossing his phone over to her. "Call Red. Tell him to come down here."

Luna shrugged before walking out of the shop for privacy. Ruby started going through the immense amount of fabric.

"Why does Red need ta be here?" Sapphire asked.

"I need the shade of his eye color for Yellow's dress." Ruby replied, putting his glasses on.

"Oooo~!" Blue chimed. "And I'm sensing what I think I'm sensing?"

"What would that be, Blue?" Crystal asked rubbing her temples.

"A) Sapphire is jealous~," Blue chirped, covering Sapphire's mouth so the girl couldn't cut her off. "And b) Yellow and Red are going to the ball together~!"

Yellow's distraught voice mingled with someone else. "What?!" The girls turned to see Red standing there with an expression of befuddlement.

"N-no, you got it all wrong!" Yellow panicked waving her arms around. Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Considering how close you two have been acting, I actually thought you were dating." Ruby stated, making everyone but Yellow and Red laugh. Inside, the duo were dying with embarrassment.

"C'mon, let's make fun of them _after_ they get a room." Luna said, appearing next to Ruby and handing said boy his phone back. "By the way, I call godmother."

Red and Yellow shrunk back as the girls and Ruby basically planned out their life (marriage, number of kids, ect.), and it was quite embarrassing.

"W-wait, don't we get a say in this? It is our lives, y'know!" Red soon found out that was a bad choice. A very bad choice indeed.

Okay Red!" Blye grinned a Cheshire Cat smile. "How many times to you want to have sexay sexay time with Yellow?"

Luna and Sapphire fell to the ground laughing at the giant blush and look of being flabbergasted on Red's face. "H-hey!" Red groaned in exasperation, trying to think of a way out of this mess. "Ruby, what did you need me for?"

"Oh, just your eye shade for your girlfriend's dress." Ruby pulled his phone out and took a picture of Red's eye before the boy could do anything.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Red yelled, getting looks from other consumers.

A clerk walked up to them. "If you can't quiet down sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Red ran his hand over his face in response. "Fine." When she walked away, Red glowered at the non-punished guilty suspect. "I will have revenge. Blue, come here." Blue skipped over to Red, and Red whispered something into Blue's ear. Blue grinned.

"Lyra, Luna, bring your dorm mates over to our house on Saturday. We're going to play Truth or Dare."

**~o~**

Red walked on his balcony to find Yellow singing softly again. His appearance didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Hey." Yellow said, not looking at Red.

"What are you singing about?" Red asked, leaning on the rails.

"Love, pain, and having to sew yourself back together when people break you." Yellow got a glazed look over your eyes.

"Ummm…. Depressing?" Red said, deciding to sit on the rails.

"'Life is a game. It's a game where no one tells you the rules, where cheaters are the best players, where you never know when you're winning'." Yellow recited. She turned to face Red.

"Where's that from?" Red asked. Yellow shrugged.

"I found it on the internet," She walked over and sat on her rails across from Red. "It's true though."

Red started to sweat. _Should I ask her…?_ Red swallowed his fear. "Yellow, can you tell me about your past?"

Something flashed through Yellow's eyes. She sighed. "It's a long story…."

"I have all night."

Yellow smiled. "Okay, let me start."

"My mother came from a rich family, brought up prestigiously. She was arranged to marry another man, but ended up falling in love with my father, Lance. On her eighteenth birthday, she ran away and eloped with my father."

"Eloped?" Red cut across.

"Run away and got married." Yellow explained. "Anyway, nine months later, she had me. During those nine months though, her father found her and screamed at her, even hitting her. Lance defended her and chased her dad away. The damage was done though. Mom had protected me, but it left her in a weakened state.

"When I was born, my mother had spent the last of her strength giving birth to me. She stayed alive long enough to name me Yellow de Tokiwa Grove, or Yellow of the Viridian Forest, as I was born there. Being born there gave me powers to be able to read the thoughts and minds of Pokémon, humans too if their emotions are strong enough.

"My dad was devastated with Mom's death, and left me in the care of my Uncle Wilton. Every year I'd go to my mother's grave and give her daisies, and I only knew my father through pictures. I never thought more of him, nor did I think less." Tear were building up in Yellow's eyes.

"Hey…" Red said softly, wiping away a stray tear. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Red, I trust you, because I feel like I've known you before…" Yellow shuddered and went on with her story. "When I was nine, there were boys that always picking on me and I ran in the forest crying. While in there, I angered a Dratini and it chased me around the Viridian Forest. A boy saved me, and helped me catch my first Pokémon…" Yellow's eyes widened and she looked at Red. "Oh my Arceus…"

"What?" Red asked. Instead of replying, she scrambled into her room, yelling for Blue. _Well fuck. _Red thought. _I'm screwed._ Red climbed over to Yellow's room and stood in the doorway.

Blue and Yellow were speaking in rushed whispers. Blue looked Red up and down and sighed at her blonde friend.

"Are you sure, Yellow?" Blue asked, not whispering.

"I'm positive, who else has eyes or hair like that?"

"How about we ask Ratty before we jump to conclusions?" Blue kindly said, leading Yellow to her bed.

"But Blue-?!" Yellow started, before stopping in defeat. Yellow grabbed one of her Poke Balls and released a Raticate. "Ratty…" She placed a hand on Ratty's head and glowed slightly. During that, Red stood in shock and the Raticate looked at him before nodding.

Yellow shot up. "It is him!" Yellow exclaimed. Blue walked over to Red, grabbed his arm, and dragged the boy into her own room.

"What do you know of Yellow?" Blue asked.

"What do you-? She was telling me about her mother." Red said.

"Red, what were you doing on March 3rd when you were ten?"

"I was… um… I was in Viridian I think."

"Red." Blue looked into Red's eyes as if she was trying to read him. "Did you save a little girl in the forest?"

"Yeah. Why- oh my Arceus…" Red finally understood what Blue meant; Yellow was the girl he saved. Yellow was his first and still ongoing crush.

**~o~**

**Dia: *cries* Guys, I'm going on hiatus in the twentieth and I don't know when I'll be off. Since my laptop is broke, I can't write on that.**

**Blue: YAY! Oh, wait… oops!**

**Dia: *glares* Hopefully, I can convince my dad to let me take $249+ out of savings to buy a Chrome book.**

**Blue: Keep your finger crossed!**

**Dia: *sigh* I'll try and update before then one last time. And now the dresses:**

**Blue's dress:**

www. platobridal media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/b5a8acf96549e4 1f4570572fd121091d/e/m/emerald-green-prom-gown_1_1 . Jpg

**Lyra's dress: **

2. bp. blogspot -Eai7ND8UA9s/UE1Z4R9oMiI/AAAAAAAAAG8/4pVpBSwwChU/s 1600/red+

**Crystal's dress:**

image. dhgate albu_106179910_00-1. 0x0/custom-made-strapless-prom-dresses-dark-blue. Jpg

**Sapphire's dress:**

dressespromoutlet images/201303/source_img/2013_Formal_Prom_Dress_A_ Line_Floor_Length_Chiffon_Orange_Beading_Under_200 _PD0141_original_img_13637619386800_141_. Jpg

**Yellow's dress:**

dianewman. deviantart art/Yellow-s-dress-FF-NET-383879485

**Luna's dress:**

cf. mp-cdn 97/04/9a51a1747ca50f0d572f07b2115e. jpg

**EDIT: YAAAAAY! 2000+ VIEWS! LET'S CELEBRATE! *pops champagne popper***


	9. Team Chaos and Truth or Dare

**Dia: I have a stalker for a mother T_T**

**Dia's mom *imagination*: It's your fault you didn't answer your phone!**

**Dia: Yes, because leaving it in my bedroom because it died is illegal T_T Now if Mum really does read this…**

**Green: You're screwed.**

**Dia: Shut up. My mother's just a bit….**

**Blue: Dramatic, over board, crazy?**

**Dia: Yes. And if you are reading this Mum, hello and goodbye! *runs into Green and Blue's dorm to play Truth or Dare***

**Blue: *drags Dia back* You forgot something**

**Dia: Oh yea! *glomp hugs Guest* Thank you! You should make an account but WHATEVER! And I dunno if you're the same person Anon, but someone said something about the dress links. I put spaces in them and you have to backspace them :P**

**~o~**

**Saturday, October 6****th****, 8:40 am**

**~o~ Red's POV**

I groaned and rolled on my side, trying to think of ways to stay in my bedroom all day. After finding out who Yellow was, it got awkward between us. Or it did for me at least. Gold didn't help; he kept on trying to make us kiss. Even if the whole Truth of Dare thing was my idea, if Gold dared me, I was going to have to play 7 minutes in Heaven with Yellow, and who knows what Blue has planned.

I heard Blue's laughter outside of my door and Yellow's flustered voice. She was saying something about to short and maid dresses…. Wait, what? I shot up just as my door flew open. Yellow was standing there looking completely embarrassed wearing a maid costume and Blue was behind her laughing. I saw some of Green's hair and heard him say, "Pesky Woman…"

I pinched my nose so I wouldn't get a nose bleed from the amount of blood.

"Well, here's your maid for the day! Yellow, your master!" Blue laughed and slammed the door, leaving Yellow and I in an awkward silence.

Like I said, stuff like this.

"U-um… Good morning Red!" Yellow stuttered.

"CALL HIM MASTER, YELLOW! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PLEASE HIM LIKE SU-!" Blue screamed, before she was cut off by who I assume was Green.

"Succubus." Green's voice answered my question.

"'Succubus'?" Yellow question. We heard footsteps and I assumed they walked (more like Blue was dragged) away. That left us in an awkward position.

I sighed and got up-totally forgetting I slept in my boxers last night. I smacked my face as I ran over to my closet to find some jeans. Yellow screamed and spun around covering her eyes. When I thought about it, she was going to have to deal with that someday if she got married. But there was a difference; I was her friend, not her husband.

**_Oh, ho, ho! But you'd like to be Yellow-chan's husband, wouldn't you?_**

Who the- who are you?!

**_Shush, I'm you… breaking the fourth wall._**

What?

**_You see that cute girl in the maid uniform- which you _****know ****_you want her to dress in everyday- well she could be yours! It's free! For the price of $10.99! _**

If she was free, I wouldn't have to pay- WAIT! Hey, who said I wanted her?

**_Repeat after me: I, Red Kasai,_**

I, Red Kasai,

**_Want with my whole heart,_**

Want with my whole heart,

**_For Yellow de Tokiwa Grove to be mine!_**

For Yellow de Tokiwa Grove to be mine- HEY!

**_Yay! You just admitted your problems!_**

I hate you.

**_Meh trust me, I'd rather have a job in the Guns and Knives department._**

What are you talking about?

**_The only job available was in the Love and Private Things Department._**

Tough life. What kind of private things?

**_Um… Like how kids are made, that._**

Oh… ewe…

**_Yup, but your friend there is special, don't lose her. Bye-bye for now!_**

"Wait!"

"Is something wrong Red?" Yellow said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh—nothing." I hastily said.

**Crystal's POV**

I woke up from a nightmare to someone poking my cheek. You could call it a dream, if Gold being your husband and holding your child a dream.

I shot up when I realized it was Gold who was poking me.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" I screamed, throwing a pillow at him. My internal pervert alarms were blaring.

"Waking you up, we are having guests coming over soon." Gold grinned and leaned down towards my face. "By the way, you better be lucky it was me and not Blue. You were moaning my name in your sleep." Gold handed me my pillow and pecked my cheek before dashing out of my room. "See you later, love!"

"GOLD YOU PERVERT!" I yelled and slammed my door shut. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top before running down stairs, where I was met with Blue's Cheshire cat smile.

"So what's this I hear about you dreaming about Gold?"

I groaned and pushed past her, that boy was going to be the end of me.

**Normal POV**

Blue grinned and turned around to hear the doorbell go off many, many times, and a male say, "Calm _down_, Luna."

Blue bounced towards the door and threw it open to see Luna bouncing up and down very excited and Sky behind her rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I stepped back and threw my arm back.

"Step right in folks!" Then I eyed a bag Luna was carrying. "What's that?"

She took put several DVD cases. "I brought horror movies! And an empty old fashioned Coke bottle to play Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare."

"Yay!" I clapped my hands together in glee and Luna ran inside to inspect our house.

"Sorry." Sky muttered. "I gave her three Mt. Dew's to wake her up. Our dorm mates are coming later." I nodded and pulled Sky in.

Luna was at the Blu-Ray player popping a disk in. Sky ran forward, "Luny, not now."

"It's just music!" Luna shot back. A voice interrupted before they could fight.

"Shut up all of you. It's too early to be making so much noise." Green slumped in the room and collapsed on a couch. That's when Blue noticed everyone's attire.

"Why are you all wearing p.j. s?" Blue asked.

"Because I dun know how long we are going to be here for." Luna answered, and then furrowed her brows. "Did you know we can't bring our Pokémon to the dance?"

"What?" Red and Yellow asked, coming behind Blue.

"Yea, we're not allowed to." Luna shrugged and flopped back.

Red's eye's narrowed but he didn't delve on the subject. "C'mon Yellow, let's go help Crys with decoration."

"Wait!" Blue yelled. "What happened to you maid dress Yellow?!"

"Oh, I took it off." Yellow said.

"And I threw it out the window." Red commented. They ran out of the room before Blue could freak out.

"Brats…" Blue muttered, plopping down on Green.

"Off." Green said. Blue snuggled close to him.

"Nope~!"

"Wow Green, I'd never thought you'd want a lap dance." The two brunette's heads snapped to see Gold, who as laughing. Green pushed Blue off of him hiding his blush.

"Idiots." Green muttered.

The doorbell rang again and Blue skipped off. "I'll go get it!"

**~o~**

Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Lyra, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, White, Cheren, Bianca, Luna, and Sky all sat in a circle in the living room. Rain was thudding on the window.

"So," Blue clapped her hands together. "Who wants to go first?"

The silence was deafening.

"Okay… I'll go first!" Blue spun the bottle and it landed on Silver. Blue grinned evilly. "Silver… hmm…"

"Aren't you supposed to ask 'truth or dare'?" Crystal asked.

"Silver, truth or dare." Blue sighed.

"… Dare." Silver replied.

"I dare you to… um… go on a date with… Lyra? Tomorrow." Blue shrugged she wasn't expecting him to say 'dare'.

"Okay." Silver reached out and spun the bottle. It landed in Gold.

"Dare!" Gold yelled excitedly before Silver could ask.

"Fine, I dare you to act like Ruby for the next five rounds." Silver cracked a rare smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ruby demanded.

"You're so not fabulous." Gold said imitating Ruby's voice and inspecting his nails. Everyone laughed and Gold spun.

"'Rald, truth or dare." Gold asked in a fabulous manner.

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" Gold shrugged.

"I like Crystal, as a sister." Emerald replied, spinning the bottle. Green's turn. "Truth or dare, Green?"

"Dare." Green said nonchalantly.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in Heaven with Blue in the game room. Spin the bottle first though." Green nodded and spun the bottle. It landed on Yellow, oh joy.

"Truth or dare Yellow." Green pulled Blue up with him, readying to walk out of the room.

"Ummm… Dare." Yellow said nervously.

"I dare you to kiss Red on the lips." Green walked out, leaving a stuttering blonde in his wake. **(Credits go to Remvis)**

"Yellow, you have to do it sweetie." Gold stuck his hand out like a girl.

"I DO NOT ACT LIKE THAT!" Ruby burst.

"Yes you do." Sapphire replied.

Pearl shook Yellow slightly. "Yellow." Yellow stared blankly at the space in front of her. Pearl shook the blonde harder. "Oh my Arceus, Green broke Yellow!" Yellow stood up and kneeled in front of Red who had the same reaction of Yellow. Yellow blushed harder.

White, Luna, and Lyra were chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They weren't helping at all.

Red snapped out of it and cupped his hands on Yellow's face and kissed her, otherwise she'd probably stay there forever mentally freaking out, dying old without cats. Or Meowths. You choose. A flash went off and Lyra was looking at a camera.

"Yay!" Lyra squealed.

"Now, Yellow's a simple girl so a simple white satin dress will do…" White stated writing stuff down on a notepad.

"White honey," Luna laughed. "Maybe Red and Yellow should have a say in there wedding."

"W-w-wedding?!" Yellow shrieked.

Blue and Green walked back into the room and Blue asked, "Who's having what?"

"White's planning Red and Yellow's wedding sweetie." Gold said making his voice a higher octave.

Yellow shook her head and spun the bottle, it pointed to Black.

"YAHOO!" Black yelled. **(Blackstar moment?) **"TRUTH!"

"Black, sit down." Cheren said pulling the boy down.

"Okay…" Yellow looked at White. "Do you like White?"

"Of course I like her, she's my best friend!" Black replied.

"Not like that. Do you like her more than a friend?" Yellow corrected herself.

"What d'ya mean?" Black asked, a blush was creeping onto White's face.

"Black…" Sky joined in, looking irritable. "DO YOU LOVE WHITE?!"

Everyone was shocked by Sky's outburst; he had never acted like that. Luna put her hand on Sky's arm. "Are you okay…?" Sky shook her off and stalked out of the room. Luna looked worried.

"Woah, what happened?" Blue asked breaking the silence. Luna jumped up at the sound of a slamming door.

"Sky! Don't!" Luna yelled running after the boy. "Stop letting them control you!" **(*cough* Hint *cough*)**

Blue turned to Bianca. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, he's been pushing us out lately, and now Luna can't get to him… I'm worried that something bad's going to happen." Bianca said.

"Oh well, let's get back to our game shall we?" Blue grinned. "Black, you never answer- whoa…" Everyone looked at Black and White who was snogging. "Black, spin the damn bottle." They broke apart blushing heavily.

Black spun. It landed on Ruby. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth." Ruby said.

"Have you ever seen one of your parents naked?"

Ruby turned the color of his eyes. "When I was three… I walked in on them…" Ruby didn't say anything else, he was too embarrassed. He mumbled something like 'scarred for life'. Ruby spun the bottle and it landed on Pearl. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare!"

"I dare you to make out with Platinum for two minutes." Pearl did just that and when they were finished they were beet red. Pearl spun and it landed on Green.

"Truth or-"

"Dare." Green muttered.

"I dare you to dress up like Charizard." Pearl grinned. **(Credits: Mi-Chan)**

Green grumbled and walked upstairs. A few minutes later he came down wearing neon orange skinny jeans and a neon orange T-shirt. "I stole your clothes, Red."

"You can keep them." Red said trying not to laugh. Green glared at him then spun. It landed on Red, surprisingly.

"Truth." Red said quickly.

"Fine. Do you have a crush on Yellow? And if so, how long have you had it?" Green asked. **(Remvis my love, this goes to you /SHOT)**

Red glared at Green. "Why ask me a question you know the answer to?"

"You have to answer everyone." Green stated smugly crossing his arms. Red glared a little longer before sighing in defeat.

"Yes, I do. Happy?" Red said.

"How long? That was part of it." Blue said in a singsong voice, clearly joyed with his answer.

"Erm…" Red scratched the back of his head. "Six years?" Everyone but Blue and Yellow gave him a '_what the hell_' look. "What?"

"Dude." Gold said.

"That long?" Pearl and Black added.

"I saved her when I was ten…" Red told them.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled besides the Kanto quad and Silver.

"It's true…" Yellow said.

"OHMIARCEUS~!" Bianca squealed. "THIS IS SO ROMANTIC! HE WAS YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR, YELLOW! ARE YOU TWO GOING TO GET-!" Cheren threw his hand on Bianca's mouth.

"Not now!" He hissed. Bianca sighed and nodded, getting her release.

Red sighed and spun the bottle; Bianca's turn.

"Bianca, truth or dare." Red sighed again.

"Dare!" Bianca said excitedly.

"Um… Go run around the neighborhood screaming 'someone shot me!' okay?" Red told her. Everyone walked to the door and watched Bianca. People peeked out of their front doors and freaked out. Blue was getting this on video tape.

Bianca came back panting. "I'm gonna… be killed…"

After everyone sat back down in the circle, Bianca spun and it landed on Sapphire.

"Truth!" Sapphire said quickly.

Being the sap Bianca is, she asked, "Who was your first crush?"

"Actually I don't remember his name. I can tell you what happened though." Sapphire said. Bianca nodded

**_Sapphire's POV_**

_I was visiting Johto to cheer on of my dad's friends because he was trying out to become a gym leader. My dad's friend had a son about the same age as me, so we went and played together. He was the best playmate I ever had._

_When we were playing, a wild Salamance attacked us and he got it to go away, but he suffered a fatal head injury. He was still in the hospital when I left._

**Normal POV**

Bianca was crying her eyes out. "That… THAT WAS SO SWEET!"

Sapphire shrugged and spun the bottle, which pointed to Blue.

"Dare!" Blue chirped. Sapphire thought for a moment.

"I dare you and Yellow to dress up in you Miku and Rin costumes and sing Promise like in that one video." Sapphire commanded. Blue and Yellow laughed before nodding and disappearing upstairs.

"That wasn't much of a dare." Crystal commented.

"I wanted to see it." Sapphire shrugged. "They only do that for my birthday."

"But it is very fun to watch." Platinum added. The boys and girls (excluding Crystal, Sapphire, and Platinum) were terribly confused.

Blue and Yellow walked back down (Blue dressed as Miku, Yellow as Rin) holding a disc. They popped it in the DVD player and kicked everyone over to one side of the room. Blue pressed the play button and walked to the empty space, then proceeded to dance.

_Yellow_

**_Blue_**

**Blue and Yellow**

_kizuguchi ni fureta sono toki kimi wa kasuka ni furue teita_

_yukusaki ga wakarazu ni tooi sora o miteita_

**_mune ni yadoru kono itami no kotae ga hoshii wake ja nakute_**

**_tada kimi ga iru kagiri yakusoku o hatasu dake_**

**namida no ato ga kieru made hakanai kagayaki ga**

**_taeru koto nai you ni _**_tsuyoku dakishimeteru yo_

**yuraginai omoi wa sou kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e**

**sono hikari saegiru mono furiharau kara**

**kowareyuku sekai ga ima kodou no imi o shimeshihajimeta**

**kokoro no naka kataku chikau kimi o mamoru yo zutto...**

**_monogatari no peeji o kawaita kaze ga mekutte yuku_**

**_hitori ja nai sore dake de tsuyoku nareru kigashita_**

_kizutsuita tsubasa hirogete mouichido habataite miyou_

_kono koe ga todoku nara osoreru koto wa nai kara_

**tooi kioku ga itsumade mo kokoro o shibaru nara**

**_kibou no iro ni somete _** _mirai o egakeba ii_

**musubareta kizuna wa sou tsuyoku futari o tsunag itomeru yo**

**kono inochi tsuzuku kagiri hanarenai kara**

**hateshinai sora e to ima kono te nobashite kibou sagasou**

**nozomu mirai tooku wa nai itsuka todoku yo kitto...**

**yuraginai omoi wa sou kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e**

**sono hikari saegiru mono furiharau kara**

**kowareyuku sekai ga ima kodou no imi o shimeshi hajimeta**

**kokoro no naka kataku chikau kimi o mamoru yo zutto…**

The song ended and Blue and Yellow were panting slightly. Crystal turned off the DVD player and Red had stuck tissues in his nose **(pervy-kun)**. Green was looking out the window.

"Okay… Yellow and I are going to change now. Bye-bye!" Blue skipped upstairs, Yellow following at a lesser pace.

Gold laughed when he saw Red's face. "Oh my Arceus Red, ha ha ha!" Gold fell on the ground clutching his stomach. "You have it bad for my cousin!" Lyra and White started to sing 'Here Comes the Bride' really loudly.

"Hey guys, you might have to spend the night." Green said. As if the storm was agreeing, thunder bellowed and lighting flashed, making everything white.

There was a scream that belonged to Yellow, a crash, and a yell of, "WHAT THE HELL?!" that belonged to Red and Gold. The power went off, leaving them in black except for the lighting that flashed ever few seconds.

"Is everyone okay?" Red yelled over the thunder, pulling out his phone and using it as a light source. After being greeted by various forms of 'yes', he continued. "Green, come with me, we're going to get the girls and flashlights.

Green nodded and stood up. The boys ran upstairs to find Blue and Yellow staring at the glass shard covered ground. Red ran up to Yellow and hugged her. Green walked up to Blue but put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Red asked.

"I-I stepped on something… and then there was glass everywhere…" Blue said shakily.

"Let's go back downstairs and-!" Red started.

"WAIT!" Yellow shouted, causing Red to jump. Yellow ran into her room and came out carrying Chuchu. "We should get dressed and Red," Yellow blushed when she made eye contact with Red. "Our Pikachu's can get the electricity working again." The three teens nodded and everyone went into their rooms to get dressed.

Red heard knocking on his wall and realized it was Yellow from her room. "Yes?" Red asked.

"Red, go on your balcony!" Yellow replied.

"Are you crazy?" Red almost shouted.

"Just do it!" Red sighed and walked to onto balcony where he was almost knocked over by the wind. He spotted Yellow clinging to the rails. "Red, this storm isn't natural!"

"What are we supposed to do?"

Yellow grinned. "Explore."

**~o~**

After everyone (everyone being the Johto and Hoenn trios) met downstairs, Green got their attention.

"Alright everyone, we're going to find the- WHAT THE HELL?!" Green shouted, the front door had just slammed open.

A girl and boy walked in, and they sure weren't Luna or Sky. The boy was a mini-Red and the girl looked like a female Green with Blue's hairstyle and body figure.

"Everyone here?" The girl shouted. The boy next to her face faulted.

"Who are you?!" Lyra asked.

"Me?" The girl pointed to herself. "I'm Faylon, but call me Fay. This is my partner in crime-"

"I'm Matthew, call me Matt." Matt said.

"Erm… no offense," Blue walked over to them. "But that doesn't answer our question."

Fay flinched slightly. "We're not allowed, M-I mean Blue."

"Anyway, are Luna and Sky here?" Matt asked, covering Fay's slip up.

"No, but how do you know-?" Red asked.

"That's freaky." Fay commented. "We need to go to the city."

"Why should we trust you?" Green demanded.

"Because we're your saving graces, along with our friends." Matt said. "We're here to help you against Team Chaos."

"Team who?" Gold piped up.

Fay sighed. "We'll explain when we get into the town."

**~o~**

**Dia: YAY, done! *collapses***

**Blue: He he he….**

**FLASHBACK!**

**_Dia: *walks into garage* EEEEEEEK! OMG EEEWE! *runs back inside*_**

**_Blue: What?_**

**_Dia: *pushed Blue into garage*_**

**_Blue: *shrieks and runs inside* what the hell?!_**

**_Dia: I don't know! There are flies everywhere!_**

**WHEN DIA'S MOM GOT HOME**

**_Dia and Blue: *snickering*_**

**_Dia's mom: AAAAAAHHH!_**

**_Dia and Blue: HA HA HA HA HA!_**

**PRESENT**

**Blue: Sigh… good times…**

**Dia: It was totally worth screaming to see my mom's reaction.**

**Blue: All though the cluster flies were freaky…**

**Dia: Yea… Guys, my house has been attacked my flies, it's really gross. I'm sorry if there wasn't as much shippiness as wanted, BUT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS ALL DAY! And I've never actually played a productive game of Truth or Dare, due to many things I'd rather not list.**

**Blue: Oh well. SPECIALSHIPPING IS A GO! RED AND YELLOW ARE ****_SO _****CLOSE TO DATING!**

**Red and Yellow: '/' what?**

**Dia: Nevermind… until next time! Oh, by the way, go and read ****_Double Life_**** by Kaith1 (if you haven't already) and tell her to update! **

**One last thing: if any of you readers have any Pokespe stories you want me to promote, review it or PM me and I'll read them, and if I like it enough I'll promote it!**

**~Dia and Blue**


	10. Four Year Old bosses

**Normal POV**

Fay hummed as she walked through a narrow passage, Matt, Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue following her. To break the silence, Fay decided to sing.

_I wanna be a bottle blonde_

_I don't know why but I feel conned_

_I wanna be an idle teen_

_I wish I hadn't been so clean_

_I wanna stay inside all day_

_I want the world to go away_

_I want blood, guts and chocolate cake_

_I wanna be a real fake_

_Yeah I wish I'd been a, wish I'd been a teen, teen idle_

_Wish I'd been a prom queen fighting for the title_

_Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible_

_Feeling super, super (super!) suicidal_

_The wasted years, the wasted youth_

_The pretty lies, the ugly truth_

_And the day has come where I have died_

_Only to find I've come alive_

_I wanna be a virgin pure_

_A 21st century whore_

_I want back my virginity_

_So I can feel infinity_

_I wanna drink until I ache_

_I wanna make a big mistake_

_I want blood, guts and angel cake_

_I'm gonna puke it anyway_

_Yeah I wish I'd been a, wish I'd been a teen, teen idle_

_Wish I'd been a prom queen fighting for the title_

_Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible_

_Feeling super, super (super!) suicidal_

_The wasted years, the wasted youth_

_The pretty lies, the ugly truth_

_And the day has come where I have died_

_Only to find I've come alive_

_Come alive, I've come alive_

_I wish I wasn't such a narcissist_

_I wish I didn't really kiss the mirror when I'm on my own_

_Oh God! I'm gonna die alone_

_Adolescence didn't make sense_

_A little loss of innocence_

_The ugly years of being a fool_

_Ain't youth meant to be beautiful?_

_Yeah I wish I'd been a, wish I'd been a teen, teen idle_

_Wish I'd been a prom queen fighting for the title_

_Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible_

_Feeling super, super (super!) suicidal_

_The wasted years, the wasted youth_

_The pretty lies, the ugly truth_

_And the day has come where I have died_

_Only to find I've come alive_

_Only to find I've come alive_

_Only to find I've come alive_

_Come alive_

_Feeling super, super, super!_

_Feeling super, super, super!_

_Feeling super, super, super!_

_Come alive_

"Look, Mattie! I sang a song about your girlfriend!" There was a lot of darkness hidden in Fay's words.

"Fay, shut the hell up." Matt whispered harshly.

"Make me." Fay glared at the black haired teen.

"I'll kiss you." Matt retorted.

"Really?" Fay scoffed. "And cheat on your girlfriend? Oh wait, you already did. You cheated on me and then went out with my whore of a sister."

"She's not a-!" Matt started, but was cut off by Green.

"Are you two going to keep fighting or take us to Team Chrome's hideout?" Green's veins popped.

"We're already in it, dipshit." Fay muttered.

"Just because you're mad at me doesn't mean you need to take it out on others." Matt snapped. Fay stopped and slugged him. She would've probably killed him if Red didn't hold her back.

"You know why I'm so fucking pissed, asshole. It's your fault. It's that whore's fault." Fay seethed. Matt glared at her before standing up.

"I'm finding the others." Then he stalked off. Red let go of Fay after Matt went out of sight.

"First of all," Blue started. "You swear too much. Second of all, what the hell is going on?!"

Fay rubbed her cheek as if she felt the pain when she hit Matt. "I have a younger sister who's fourteen, and she's literally a whore. If you get the chance to meet her, you'll see it. She only addresses me as 'whore' and 'slut', even though I'm still a virgin and she isn't."

"How do you know she's not a virgin?" Green asked.

"I found used condoms in her room." Fay waved her hand airily. "It's not the point here. When I was thirteen, Matt kissed me and some stuff happened that I would have to explain –which I'm not –and we started going out. We went out for three years –I'm going to turn sixteen soon– and during that three years my sister kept on hitting in Matt. Finally, two days ago, I walked in on them having a make-out session. I almost killed that bitch. Matt said 'we were through' so we broke up. That idiot…."

"Well okay then…" Red muttered, not understanding the situation at all; but let's face it, Red is a guy, he doesn't understand this stuff. Blue and Yellow however, were sympathetic.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone better!" Yellow exclaimed.

"I'll kill that slut." Blue cracked her knuckles angrily.

Fay looked at Yellow. "That's the problem, I can't find someone better. No one will accept me for who I am. My whole life I've been a target for being something I can't stop."

"What do you mean?" Everyone asked.

"Yellow, do you have Viridian Forest powers?" Fay sighed and Yellow nodded. Fay reached out and put her hand on Yellow's shoulder.

Yellow's eyes widened and she screamed. "Oh my Arceus!"

"What the hell did you do?!" Red yelled, pulling Yellow away from Fay. "Faylon, who the hell are you?"

"Every fifty years, there's a child that's cursed by the Viridian Forest. I'm a Cursed child. We have powers similar to the Blessed, such as communication with Pokémon and people, but our powers are destructive." Fay explained. "I found out on my fifth birthday, and we were in the middle of a mall–my dad and I were. I've been a target for bullying since then…"

"T-that boy…" Yellow said shakily. "W-was he…?"

"Matt?" Fay finished. "Yes, you know how it works… Not even when I used to kiss my parents good night would that happen." Fay stopped in front of an iron door. "Looks like I'll have to blast it down. Everyone, stand back."

"Wait!" Red stopped everyone. "How did–?"

"When Cursed come in Contact with Blessed, we can see each other's memories in flashes, the most important aspects of our lives and so on." Fay said. "Now stand back!"

Yellow dragged Red and Blue a good ten meters away, Green following. Fay lifted her hands up and a black ball of energy formed, before she shot the door with it. After the dust cleared, the door was found demolished. Fay stretched her muscles and sighed content. "Ah, it's been a long while since I've used my powers like that. It feels good."

"We're stuck with a psycho." Blue muttered.

"Don't call her that!" Yellow exclaimed. "It's not her fault!"

Blue rolled her eyes. "Okay, Yellow."

**~o~**

Gold and a girl named Amber were chatting happily away, while Crystal, Silver, Lyra, a girl named Silvia, Amber's older brother Jasper, and Silvia's younger brother Sterling.

Crystal was getting more mad at the donned 'idiots' as the seconds flew by.

"And then, Matt and Fay got into a bloody fight!" Amber threw her hands into the air with exaggeration, Gold was pretty much eating every word she said. "Fay kept on screaming 'you fucking skank, you ass!' and broke Matt's nose and I'm pretty sure pride."

"That. Is. AWESOME!" Gold yelled. Gold and Amber fist-pumped.

"Oh good Arceus…" Jasper muttered. "Amy, can you not talk about our friend's break-up?"

Amber spun around. "But it was so fun!"

"I think we got that when you came in with popcorn." Sterling muttered.

"It was kind of interesting…" Silvia admitted. "To watch Fay kick Matt's ass, considering how short she is."

"Language!" Crystal scolded.

"You're being no fun, Krissy!" Gold whined.

"Hey!" Lyra broke the forming argument. "There's a door!" Everyone looked at an iron door.

"How are we supposed to get through it?" Amber asked. Silver walked up and kicked it down, then proceeded to walk through as if nothing happened. There was a silence before they followed suite.

"Hey Gold, want me to finish the story?" Amber asked, jumping a lot.

"Yes!" Gold cheered.

"Okay, well Aunt Amarillo and Aunt Aoi walked in just as Matt was being pulverized. Aunt Amarillo freaked out and went to get Uncle Ross, who came in and laughed at the situation Matt was in–Matt's Aunt Amarillo and Uncle Ross's son, they have a daughter too, Lily–and Aunt Aoi went to get Uncle Verde, who are Fay's parents." Amber said. "Jasper and Sterling managed to get Fay off of Matt, and Uncle Ross asked what he did and Fay told 'im. I don't think I've ever seen Aunt Amarillo or Uncle Ross that mad!

"When Aunt Aoi and Uncle Verde walked in and Uncle Ross told them what happened, they went to consult Claire–she's Aunt Aoi and Uncle Verde's younger daughter. Claire said that she and Matt were going out, and Uncle Ross was livid." Amber spoke about this as if it was the best thing in the word. Sterling shook his head and muttered 'idiot'. "Uncle Ross grabbed Matt by the collar and shoved him against the wall–I almost dropped my popcorn–!"

"Your popcorn has nothing to do with Ross or Matt's stupid ass, Amy." Jasper said.

"I'm surprised she actually admitted to having it." Silvia laughed.

"Anyways," Amber cut off the conversation with a wave of her hand. "Matt was beaten senseless. Even as a thirty something year old man, Uncle Ross can haul ass, he's awesome. Then Mama and Aunt Amarillo got into a row with Aunt Aoi for not punishing her. That's part of the reason no one likes Claire."

"What's the other reason?" Lyra asked excitedly.

Amber, Jasper, Silvia, and Sterling looked at each other. "W-well…" Amber gulped and fidgeted nervously. "That's because…"

**~o~**

The Hoenn trio plus a girl named Fern, her brother Josh, and twins named Rubin (a boy) and Sophie had a much easier time getting through the damned door. It turns out there was a not-so-hidden switch that Sapphire found.

Oh the irony.

Moving on now.

**~o~**

Lily Kasai stood uncomfortably with a silent girl (Platinum), a gluttony freak (Diamond), and a bomb waiting to happen (Pearl).

Lily sighed, if her mother heard what she thought of those three she would be grounded for eternity.

"Oy! Lily!" Lily turned around to see her older brother Matt and his girlfriend.

Lily scowled and glared at the dyed-blonde haired fourteen year old named Claire, also Matt's girlfriend. "I will murder you both." Lily muttered.

"Aw, c'mon!" Claire pinched Lily's cheek, causing the older (but shorter) girl to slap Claire's hand away. "Lily, be nice!"

_And Grumpigs will fly_. Lily thought venomously. I will torture every ounce of you and Matt's being for breaking my best friend's heart. Don't get Lily wrong, she was just protective of her best friend, she was usually very nice, like her mother. Matt cheating on her didn't help, she was glad when her father practically killed Matt.

"There's a door." Platinum commented, bringing Lily out of her plans for revenge.

"How are we supposed to get through?" Pearl asked knocking on it.

"Hmmm…."Dia mumbled absentmindedly eating chocolate Pocky.

"Fay used her powers." Matt commented.

"Don't talk about that whore in front of me." Claire snapped.

"Really, she's a whore?" Lily scoffed, anger bubbling up. Pearl, who was next to the (natural) honey blonde haired girl shrunk away. "Last time _I _checked–which was just now–you're the slut. You've fucked who knows how many guys–I'm beginning to think you're infertile, because Arceus knows you should be pregnant with a hundred babies."

"Lily–" Matt started, but was cut off.

"And _you_!" Lily's voice rose to a shriek, rounding on her brother. "You are a bastard for doing that to Fay! You killed her! Do you know how much she's hurting?! It's all because your whelp of a girlfriend gave her those Arceus damned powers!"

There was a shocked silence.

"Brat, I did not!" Claire screamed out.

Lily walked up to the younger girl and slapped her. Matt grabbed his little sister and held her back.

"Someone–open the door. Hit it down or something." Matt commanded, attempting to stop the cat fight.

Pearl nodded and got out his 'Fan of Pain' that he usually used for Dia. Pearl was shaking, put hit the door down, and then turned to the fighting trio. "P-powers? W-what did you do…?"

"I don't think I want to know…" Dia mumbled, taking a protective stance in front on Platinum.

"_She_," Lily hissed, pointing at Claire. "Was born with Cursed powers from the Viridian Forest and gave them her older sister, Faylon. Fay was a nice little girl, always did what she was told, and Claire here was a brat that never–and I mean _never_–listened to anyone. The powers awakened when Fay was five and everyone in Viridian that was outside out families that Fay was liked by shunned her, thinking Fay would harm them or their families. Claire's the real Cursed."

"Good Arceus…" Platinum gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Pearl and Diamond went wide-eyed before a deep male voice said, "**I'm glad you could join the show.**"

**~o~**

"Bianca, stop whining." Cheren pleaded.

"We've been here forever, and it's pitch black!" Bianca whined, despite Cheren.

"We'll be there soon, Bel." A smart looking short haired navy haired girl said. Her name was Celestine, and she was guiding the Unova quad through the maze-like building known as one of the Team Chrome hideouts.

"My name's not Bel!" Bianca pouted.

"Sorry," Celestine bowed. "You just look and act a lot like my mother and that is what she is called."

"So it's her name?" Black asked.

"No." Celestine said. "Along with my friends, we do not know what our parents true identities are. They have never told us they're real names, but I have found a link that they are very famous."

White sweat dropped. "You speak very… formally."

"My dad had a gym to run and my mother was helping the professor of the Unova region most of my childhood so I was brought up by their friends in Sinnoh." Celestine explained. "The lady–who's also called Aunt Missy by my friends and I–who raised me always spoke formal. Old habits die hard, as they say."

"Ah…" Everyone sweat dropped and Celestine stopped in front of a door.

"We are here." Celestine walked over to the wall and opened a control panel. After a few minutes of messing with wires, the doors opened and the five teens walked through.

**~o~**

"SHE WHAT?!" Lyra, Gold, and Crystal screamed.

"Yea…" Silvia looked at her feet sadly. "Fay doesn't deserve it. She often gets beat because of it too."

"Guys." Silver said, trying to get everyone's attention, failing miserably might I add.

"Almost all of us killed Matt." Sterling added cracking his knuckles.

"I'm glad Fay has Amarillo and Ross to be stand in parents for her though." Jasper said.

"Guys…" Silver said a bit impatiently.

"Wait–wait–wait!" Gold yelled. "So you're telling me, my cousin who has healing powers from Viridian, also knows about cursing powers from that damned forest! And your friend's _sister_ gave her those powers?!"

"Yes." Amber confirmed.

"GUYS!" Silver yelled. Everyone looked at the red head. "We're here.

**~o~**

"Good Arceus…" Blue muttered, looking at the bloodied Fay that was leaning on Blue for support. "What happened to you?"

"My sister." Fay growled, a giant shining orb that was floating in front of them glinting in her emerald eyes.

"How–huff–do–pant–we defeat this thing?!" Red yelled from the other side of the room with Yellow.

"**I'm glad you could join the show.**" A deep male voice said.

"SENIORS!" Bianca's voice yelled. A slapping sound resonated through the hall and everyone turned to see Lily beating Claire up. Matt, Dia, Pearl, and Platinum stood uselessly behind them.

Gold, Crystal, Lyra, Silver, Amber, Jasper, Sterling, and Silvia came into view. Gold laughed. "Cat fight!"

"Idiot!" Crystal hit Gold on the back of the head.

"STUPID PRISSY BOY, JUST GET DIRTY FOR ONCE, WILL YA?!" Sapphire screeched, dragging Ruby in the room followed by Emerald, Rubin, Sophie, Fern, and Josh.

"Guys!" White yelled. "We're all here!"

"**You're all fighting with each other, how amusing. You'll never defeat me now!**" The voice laughed.

"Grey, you have to stop!" Celestine yelled, making the Unova squad's eyes widen.

"Seriously dude, you're four years old." Jasper added.

"We're fighting a _four year old_?!" The Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova teens yelled.

**~o~**

**Dia: *rubs back* Owwie…**

**Blue: We're fighting a four year old. T_T**

**Dia: Oh shut up, I'm not revealing my plot to you.**

**Blue: You're under-rating us.**

**Dia: No, now shush. Don't worry guys, my OCs are all disappearing after next chapter for a while!**

**Fay: No we're not.**

**Dia: SHUT UP! SPOILERS!**

**Everyone: *sweat drop***

**Dia: *runs over to Red and clings to him* Red-kun, tell them to stop being spoilers!**

**Red: Erm… Stop being spoilers….**

**~Dia & Red**

**NOTE: I did not edit this chapter (I've never edited any chapters to be honest) so point out mistakes and I'll fix 'em!**


	11. Unsolvable Mystery

**Dia: *jumping up and down excitedly***

**Green: Calm down.**

**Dia: NEVER!**

**Red & Yellow: *sweat drop***

**Blue: Oh ho ho ho~**

**Dia: WOOT WOOT! SO GUYS, I'M **_**SUPPOSED **_**TO BE WRITING A FRANTICSHIPPING ONE-SHOT FOR SUPERSEXYGHOTMEW96 (I think that's her user name….) BUT BEFORE THAT, ALL YALL NEED TO GO READ **_**The Case of 1976 **_**by CJ122! AND WE'LL SLASH MISTY TOGETHER! MWAHAHAHA /SHOT**

**Dia: So before I attempted to sleep last night, I GOT AN INGENIOUS IDEA THAT IS APPEARING IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Silver: You never gave me a last name…**

**Dia: I didn't? Well crap. I'll figure something out. Oh, and GV Red is doing the disclaimer today!**

**GV Red: …**

**Dia: LOVELY! On with le story**

**NOTE: Last chapter I wrote 'Team Chrome'. I'm sorry, it's Team Chaos**

**NOTE 2: Claire's name is changing to Eris**

**~o~ Somewhere…**

"YOU IDIOT!" A tall black-brown haired man yelled at his son. "YOU MADE CONTACT WITH THEM!"

"Technically, it was _Luna_." The teen corrected. "She ran into Ross."

"His name is _Red_." The man growled. "And how did those–?"

"Dimension change." The son cut his father off. "In the dimension the new kids come from, their parents are called 'Dex Holders''. The son threw some files onto the father's desk. "Look through these, this is what I managed to come up with." And with that, the son walked out of the room. The father growled again before sitting down at his overly large mahogany desk and began reading the files.

* * *

_Name: Red Kasai (Ross Kasai)_

_Gender: M_

_Our Dimension's Age: 18_

_Other Dimension's Age: 40_

_Birthdate: August 8_

_Birthplace: Pallet Town, Kanto_

_Blood Type: O_

_Title: 9__th__ Pokémon League Champion (both Dimensions), Champion_

_Dex Holder Title: 'The Fighter'_

* * *

_Name: Green Oak (Verde Okaido) _

_Gender: M_

_Our Dimension's Age: 17_

_Other Dimension's Age: 39_

_Birthdate: November 22_

_Birthplace: Pallet Town, Kanto_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Title: 1__st__ Runner-Up of the 9th Pokémon League, Viridian City Gym Leader (both Dimensions)_

_Dex Holder Title: 'The Trainer'_

* * *

_Name: Blue Suiren(Aoi Okaido)_

_Gender: F_

_Our Dimension's Age: 18_

_Other Dimension's Age: 40_

_Birthdate: June 1_

_Birthplace: Pallet Town, Kanto_

_Blood Type: B_

_Title: 2__nd__ Runner-Up 9th Pokémon League Champion (both Dimensions)_

_Dex Holder Title: 'The Evolver'_

_Note: In the Other Dimension, she was kidnapped by a legendary bird, Ho-oh, and escaped at the age of nine. She has a bond with Silver_ _Akuouji who was kidnapped with her. In our Dimension, she has a fear of heights that complements the fear of birds in the Other Dimension._

* * *

_Name: Yellow de Tokiwa Grove (Amarillo Kasai)_

_Gender: F_

_Our Dimension's Age: 16_

_Other Dimension's Age: 38_

_Birthdate: March 3_

_Birthplace: Viridian Forest, Kanto_

_Blood Type: A_

_Title: None_

_Dex Holder Title: 'The Healer'_

_Note: In both Dimensions, she was born with healing powers from the Viridian Forest that enable her to read the thoughts and minds of Pokémon (humans too if the emotions are strong enough) and heal wounds, but it saps her energy. If she uses her power to much, she can fall into a coma._

* * *

_Name: Gold Kane (Kiniro Kane)_

_Gender: M_

_Our Dimension's Age: 15_

_Other Dimension's Age: 37_

_Birthdate: July 21_

_Birthplace: New Bark Town, Johto_

_Blood Type: B_

_Title: None_

_Dex Holder Title: 'The Breeder'_

* * *

_Name: Silver Akuouji (Shirogane Akuouji)_

_Gender: M_

_Our Dimension's Age: 15_

_Other Dimension's Age: 37_

_Birthdate: December 24_

_Birthplace: Viridian City, Kanto_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Title: None_

_Dex Holder Title: 'The Trader'_

_Note: Kidnapped with Blue Suiren (see Blue), in Other Dimension has stolen all of the Johto Gym Badges to get entry to the 10__th__ Pokémon League_

* * *

_Name: Crystal Koori (Kessho Kane)_

_Gender: F_

_Our Dimension's Age: 15_

_Other Dimension's Age: 37_

_Birthdate: April 30_

_Birthplace: Violet City, Johto_

_Blood Type: A_

_Title: Pokémon Capturer Specalist_

_Dex Holder Title: 'The Catcher'_

_Note: Has caught almost all of the Pokémon in existence in Other Dimension._

* * *

_Name: Lyra Kotone (Soul Akuouji)_

_Gender: F_

_Our Dimension's Age: 15_

_Other Dimension's Age 37_

_Birthdate: April 30_

_Birthplace: Violet City, Johto_

_Blood Type: B_

_Title: None_

_Dex Holder Title: (not a Dex Holder)_

_Note: She is only included due to her relationship with the Johto Dex Holder's, she is married to Silver in the Other Dimension, and she helps Professor Elm of the Johto region._

* * *

_Name: Ruby Kaede (Rubius Kaede)_

_Gender: M_

_Our Dimension's Age: 14_

_Other Dimension's Age: 36_

_Birthdate: July 2_

_Birthplace: Goldenrod City, Johto_

_Blood Type: O_

_Title: None_

_Dex Holder Title: 'Contest Coordinator' _

_Note: In Other Dimension, Ruby had gotten all of the Hoenn Contest Ribbons in 80 days._

* * *

_Name: Sapphire Birch (Sapphirus Kaede)_

_Gender: F_

_Our Dimension's Age: 14_

_Other Dimension's Age: 36_

_Birthdate: September 20_

_Birthplace: Littleroot Town, Hoenn _

_Blood Type: O_

_Title: None_

_Dex Holder Title: 'Gym Battle Specialist'_

_Note: In Other Dimension, Sapphire had gotten all of the Hoenn Gym Badges in 80 days._

* * *

_Name: Emerald Mori (Smaragdus Mori)_

_Gender: M_

_Our Dimension's Age: 14_

_Other Dimension's Age: 36_

_Birthdate: May 31_

_Birthplace: Lavaridge Town, Hoenn _

_Blood Type: O_

_Title: None_

_Dex Holder Title: 'Battle Frontier Conqueror' _

_Note: In Other Dimension, Emerald has conquered all of the Battle Frontier in Hoenn._

* * *

_Name: Diamond Seishin (Diamante Seishin)_

_Gender: M_

_Our Dimension's Age: 13_

_Other Dimension's Age: 35_

_Birthdate: April 4_

_Birthplace: Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh _

_Blood Type: A_

_Title: None_

_Dex Holder Title: 'Emotion'_

_Note: Has an odd connection with the Pokémon Mespirit and Dialga._

* * *

_Name: Pearl Hasshin (Perla Hasshin)_

_Gender: M_

_Our Dimension's Age: 13_

_Other Dimension's Age: 35_

_Birthdate: June 6_

_Birthplace: Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh_

_Blood Type: B_

_Title: None_

_Dex Holder Title: 'Willpower' _

_Note: Has an odd connection with the Pokémon Azleaf and Palkia._

* * *

_Name: Platinum Berlitz (Platina Seishin)_

_Gender: F_

_Our Dimension's Age: 13_

_Other Dimension's Age: 35_

_Birthdate: October 27_

_Birthplace: Sandgem Town, Sinnoh_

_Blood Type: A_

_Title: None_

_Dex Holder Title: 'Knowledge'_

_Note: Has an odd connection with the Pokémon Uxie and Giratina._

* * *

_Name: Black Kuro (Noir Kuro)_

_Gender: M_

_Our Dimension's Age: 14_

_Other Dimension's Age: 36_

_Birthdate: September 5_

_Birthplace: Castelia City, Unove_

_Blood Type: O_

_Title: None_

_Dex Holder Title: None_

* * *

_Name: White Shiro (Blanc Kuro)_

_Gender: F_

_Our Dimension's Age: 14_

_Other Dimension's Age: 36_

_Birthdate: January 21_

_Birthplace: Nimbasa City, Unova_

_Blood Type: B_

_Title: BW Agency President_

_Dex Holder Title: President_

* * *

Then, extremely loud sirens began to wail, blaring: "INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT."

"Sir! The teens have breeches the Orange Island Hideout!" A man ran into the room yelling.

"Leave them be." The man said.

"But–!"

"Leave. Them. Be." The man said, his eyes never staying from the profiles.

**~o~**

"I could kill you, Fay." Blue hissed.

"I get that a lot." Fay replied airily.

"Why are we fighting a four year old?" Green inquired.

"He's not any four year old!" Amber squealed. "He's Grey-chan!"

Add in a face-palm please.

"And correction," Jasper said. "_You're_ fighting a four year old. We're doing something else."

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DRAG US HERE FOR US TO FIGHT YOUR ENEMY!" Gold burst.

"Grey is not our enemy." Celestine growled. "Now watch."

Amber took off on of her black sweater flats and threw it at the orb, only to have the shoe stop mid-air ten feet away from it.

"That's what we are taking care of." Sterling said, fiddling with something in his hands.

That's when the FA students noticed Fay was missing.

"Where's Fay?" Lyra asked.

"Oh Fay~!" Lily called out, kicking a thoroughly unconscious Eris to the side.

"What?" Fay asked, appearing behind Gold.

"WHEN DID YOU GET THERE?!" Gold yelled, jumping thirty feet into the air.

"Did you deliver them?" Josh asked.

"Yup!" Fay giggled. "Let's go!" Then all the teens (excluding the FA students) ran over to the wall that they came from and started to climb. The FA teens could only look in shock. It turns out there was a ledge, because there was a yell of, "I found the main computer system!"

"So…" Red started. "What are we going to do?"

"Everyone, call out your strongest Pokémon." Green commanded, pulling out his Charizard. Red called out Saur, Blue called out Turtley, Yellow's ChuChu came out on her own. Red smiled and called out Pika too. Gold called out Explotaro, Silver called out Feraligator (Lyra called out her Marill, earning a face-palm from the red-head, before Silver lent her his Weavile). Crystal smiled sheepishly before Megapeon called herself out.

Sapphire yelled, "Woo hoo! Chaka, let's do this!" Before calling out her beloved Blaziken. Ruby smiled and called out Zuzu. Emerald rolled his eyes and called out Sceptile.

Dia pulled out Roo, Pearl called out Chimlord, and Platinum called out Empoleon. Black grinned and screamed, "YAHOO!" before calling out his Emboar, Boar. White looked really nervous and didn't call out any of her Pokémon, while Cheren called out his Samurott and Bianca called out her Serperior.

"White, do you have any Pokémon?" Green asked.

White blushed deeply. "I–I do it's just…"

"White's not good at battling." Black finished for her.

"You're kidding me." That's basically what everyone but Yellow's face said.

"Okay, Black, guard for White." Green turned to face everyone. "Alright! Let's try and get down the–!"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"WHAT IS THAT?" Sapphire cried covering her sensitive ears.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Everyone looked around trying to find where the noise was coming from.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Guys…" Yellow called out, unfortunately being ignored.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"GUYS!" Yellow shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "It's coming from our pockets."

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Everyone checked their pockets and pulled out a rectangular device that had a light blinking and the sound immediately stopped.

"What _was_ that?" Pearl asked.

"I know what these are." Green said. "They're called 'PokeDexes'. My grandpa made them, and that was the Resonance System… but that's what I don't understand."

"What?" Red looked at his best friend.

"How we got them and how the Resonance System went off." Green explained. "The Resonance System only goes off when they're in the hands of the rightful owners. Guys, let me see your PokeDexes." Everyone came forward and showed their PokeDexes to Green. "Yellow, you have the oldest one. Red, Blue, and mines are the remakes of Yellow's, the Johto Quad's the second oldest, but renovated. Then the Hoenn trios, Sinnoh, and Unova kids have the newer ones that aren't renovated."

"But what do they _do_?" White asked, fiddling with her PokeDex, when it sprang out, "PokeDex Holder: White."

"Waah!" White dropped the device and jumped back.

"Good going." Black sniggered.

Various "PokeDex Holder: (name)" rung out.

"Okay, so know we know what they are," Gold started. "But what are we supposed to do with them?"

"Keep them?" Ruby suggested.

"I'm cool with that." Red said.

"Erm…" Yellow spoke up. "Shouldn't we get back to the–WAAAH!" That instant, the oh-so lovely barrier wrapped around the giant orb containing a four year old with a grown man's voice shattered.

"_I'm not a fan of puppeteers, but I've a nagging fear someone else is pulling at the strings~!" _A melodious voice sang. Fay.

"Fay–!" Blue's angered voive was quickly cut off by boys. Singing.

"Whoa, oh, oh. Whoa, oh, oh. Whoa, oh, oh, whoa." Boys voices rang.

"I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust, I'm breathing in the chemicals, I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus, this is it, the apocalypse!" The other teens voices mingled.

"Whoa!"

"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow, welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age!" The teens sang together again. "Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive! Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive!"

"What is this, High School Musical?" Gold muttered.

"One, two, or three?" Red asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Gold said with a serious face.

"I raise my flags, don my clothes. It's a revolution, I suppose. We're painted red to fit right in! Whoa. I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse. Whoa!" Their voices were getting louder. "I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones. Enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive! Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive!"

Silence, before footsteps began again.

"All systems go, the sun hasn't died. Deep in my bones, straight from inside!" The teens jumped off the ledge singing. "I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones! Enough to make my systems blow! Welcome to the new age, to the new age! Welcome to the new age, to the new age! Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive! Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive!"

"Heyo, guys!" Sophie waved.

"What the hell was that?" Emerald asked.

"Er…"

"Don't answer that," Blue cut off. "Where's Fay?"

The teens pointed to the orb. Fay yelled, "ALRIGHT! HIT IT WITH YOUR BEST MOVES!" Before disappearing again.

"Where _did_ she learn that?" Black asked.

"Her mom." Lily said. "Her mom was an expert thief."

_How is that something to be proud of?_ Everyone thought.

"OI! SHOOT THE ORB!"

The FA teens sighed and turned around, and began commanding their Pokémon.

"Zuzu! Hydro Cannon!"

"Boar! Flamethrower!"

"Megapeon, Frenzy Plant!"

"Red?" Yellow tugged on Red's sleeve.

"Huh?" Red looked at the blonde.

"I can't find Pika or ChuChu…"

Red scratched the back of his head. "Er… Where would they go?"

"What is it seniors?" Gold asked, popping in.

"We can't find Pika or ChuChu." Yellow said.

Gold's face split into a perverted grin. "They _could_ be mating, to show their trainers affection for each other."

Red and Yellow yelped (gaining a lot of attention) and blushed ferociously.

"W–w–what?! N–no–_Gold_!" Yellow stuttered.

"GOLD STOP BEING A PERVERT!" Crystal screamed, kicking Gold's head. Gold grabbed Crystal's foot and pulled her close, and kissed her.

"Anything for you, baby!" Gold grinned, running off. Crystal stared with wide eyes and slumped to the floor, touching her lips gingerly.

"D–did he…." Crystal whispered, becoming crimson.

"Oh, Crystal," Blue tutted. "He was showing his affection for you!"

"W–what–?"

"GO AFTER HIM, SENPAI!" Sapphire cheered. "GET YOUR MAN AND KISS HIM BACK!"

"B–but–!"

"Crystal," Silver's voice broke everyone's cheers off. "Go after Gold. We all know you like him and he likes you."

Crystal blushed and nodded, steadying herself before running off after the mischievous boy.

"Ah, young love!" Fay and Blue sighed together. They looked at each other and laughed. Fay was sitting on the ledge and rolled on her back, turning upside down. "Oh, Green? I think you should kiss Blue before some pervert goes after her." Everyone laughed at Blue and Green's reactions.

An alarm went off. "Shit!" Jasper yelled. "We have to get Grey quickly!"

The FA students started to ask questions that weren't answered. Fay jumped off the ledge and walked up to Dia.

"Do you by chance have a mixed dark and white chocolate bar from Unova?" Fay asked the gluttony boy.

"Yes, do you need it?" Dia replied, pulling out said chocolate bar from where ever he gets his magical food from. Fay nodded and took the chocolate bar, before turning to the rest.

"I need you guys to back off. Celestine, come with me." Said navy haired girl nodded and chased after Fay. Fay knelt by the orb (which was on the ground) and started to open the chocolate bar.

"Give it to me!" A little boy's voice said.

"Why should I?" Fay asked kindly.

"It's my favorite!"

"But look at all of the damage you've done." Fay countered. "Why should I reward you?"

"They took me from Mommy and Daddy, and said they would hurt them if I didn't help them!" The little boy sounded like he was crying.

"We won't let them hurt Mommy or Daddy." Celesine said.

"Take the barrier down, and we'll bring you to them." Fay added. Slowly, the orb disappeared and an adorable little boy of four years old stood there. He had messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, ad he greedily took the chocolate out of Fay's hand.

"Oh Grey!" Celestine cried while smiling.

Grey's eyes landed in Black and White before running up to them yelling, "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Sorry," Silvia apologized. "You look like his parents." White nodded and picked up the boy, cradling him in her arms until her fell asleep (after completely devouring the candy). White handed the boy to Celestine.

"All right, we need to go." Sterling said. And with that, the teens (and child) disappeared, leaving the FA students to find their own way out.

* * *

"THIS IS CRAZY!" Green yelled the next day. "I CAN'T FIND LUNA _OR_ SKY IN THE STUDENT DIRECTORY, OR THOSE KIDS FROM YESTERDAY!"

"Well, what about the PokeDexes?" Crystal asked, making herself more comfortable on Gold's lap (they started dating last night. Blue said they _had_ to use protection, which resulted in Blue's head being kicked).

Green paced the living room. "I showed them to Gramps, and he said, '_I drew a design, but never made them. How in the name of Mew did you get one?!'_"

"So that's not helpful." Blue sighed and tried to rub the tired out of her eyes.

"What _haven_'t we looked at?" Ruby asked, pulling a notepad out.

"Um…" Everyone looked at Yellow. "This may sound irrelevant at first, but last night I had a dream. There was a Pokémon named Dialga and a Pokémon named Palkia–"

"I've heard of them." Green said, stopping his pacing. "Dialga's the Pokémon of time, and Palkia is of space. Like time and space dimension."

"Doctor Who." Silver said.

"Doctor what?" Green asked.

"Doctor Who, y'know the Doctor." Ruby looked up from his notepad. "Wait are you–?"

"Space and Dimension travel…." Yellow said, regaining attention. "Dialga and Palkia were arguing about it."

"What exactly did they say?" Red asked.

"Dialga was saying, 'we shouldn't let those kids through anymore', and Palkia said, 'Lord Arceus told me to'. I couldn't make much sense of it but…" Yellow trailed off uncertainly.

"Those teens might be from a different time or dimension." Silver explained. "Or even both, but we don't have anything to back it up. 'Those kids' Yellow was talking about could be anyone."

"But ya have ta understand," Sapphire grunted. "Who has access to those Pokémon. I mean, they were talking about _Arceus_, for Bill's sake."

"I'm confused, you _heard_ the Pokémon?" Emerald asked from his spot next to Gold and Crystal.

Yellow blushed. "I have powers from the Viridian Forest that enable me to speak to Pokémon."

"Although, you get tired when you use them when you use them when you're awake." Blue joked, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"So basically we're going with those teens traveled to our dimension via Palkia and Dialga." Green summed it up, receiving a nod from everyone.

"But what about Luna and Sky?" Lyra asked (she had followed them home, while as her dorm mates went to search Luna and Sky's room).

"That's what no one understands." Red groaned. Ruby sighed, setting his notepad down.

"I think I may have an idea." Ruby said grimacing.

"What is it?" Blue asked sitting up and pulling Green on the couch.

"They're apart of Team Chaos." Ruby said.

"No, no–no–no, they aren't." Lyra said. "They _can't _be. I mean they go to school here and–!"

"Lyra," Green stopped her ranting calmly. "They never went to school here, unless their records were erased in the past twenty-four hours which I doubt very much."

"But–but–THIS IS SO EMBARASSING!" Lyra cried digging her face into her knees.

"What is?" Everyone inquired.

"I–I–I told her…" Lyra's face appeared again, completely red. "I told her something that I won't repeat in present comapny–and she–she gave me advice on it…"

"What was this?" Green asked. "Lyra, I need you to tell me because it might help solve this mystery."

"Can I tell you somewhere else?" Lyra pleaded. Green nodded her and ushered Lyra out of the room.

"That's odd." Silver commented. "She usually tells me everything."

"Silver hun," Blue looked at the red-head. "If I know anything she didn't want to say it because _you_ were here."

"What could I possibly have to do with it?" Silver asked, pulling a bewildered face.

"I think Lyra–" Blue was cut off by Green re-entering the room with Lyra, patting Lyra's head.

"Dere dere child." Green said. "I didn't think–gah I'm sorry. But you should tell him, I think he likes you back."

Everyone stared at Green in shock. _Holy Mew is Green giving relationship advice?_

"T–thanks Green…" Lyra mumbled before sitting down next to Silver again.

"No problem." Green replied regaining his seat next to Blue. Blue whispered something to Green and Green nodded.

"Yes!" Blue squealed. "I was right!" Blue coughed, and Lyra'd PokeGear rang. Lyra answered it and listened to someone for a couple of minutes.

"WHAT?!" Lyra shrieked suddenly, causing everyone to jump. "N–NOTHING'S _THERE_?!"

"What?" Silver put his ear up to the receiver with Lyra and his eyes widened with shock. "Luna and Sky's bedrooms–they're empty…"

"How is this possible?" Sapphire yelled.

"Is it just me, or are we getting more than we bargained for?" Emerald asked. "Why _us?_"

Emerald's answer was Yellow collapsing and starting to scream.

"YELLOW!" The girls lunged to the blonde, trying to figure out if she was okay. Red tried to calm the blonde (who he was sitting next to) by stopping her flailing.

"What the hell?" Green asked, looking at Yellow. Yellow's screaming stopped and her breath turned into shuddering gasps. Yellow's eyes were unfocused and distant.

"Yellow?" Blue asked, trying to get her best friend's attention.

"She looks like she's dreaming." Sapphire commented.

"With her eyes open?" Crystal asked.

"Like, daydreamin'." Sapphire explained.

Yellow's eyes closed and she looked asleep for a few moments, before she sprang up, looking around wildly, before she sighed in relief. "I–I thought…. T–that was scary…"

"What was it?" Ruby asked, flipping to a clean sheet of paper.

"I–it's blurred, but I could make out fire–and destruction. I could see all of us too–we–we were running–and–and it was chaos…" Yellow shuddered. "Some of us were… _consumed _by the fire…"

"Oh good Arceus…" Blue muttered. "That's freaky…"

"What do you make of it, Green?" Crystal asked suddenly, turning to said brunette.

Green gulped, and for the first time in his life looked nervous. "I think… it's a warning…"

Just then, Pika and ChuChu ran into the room and tugged on their pants. "Pika, pika, pikachu!"

"What is it?" Yellow asked leaning down. "Oh... They want to show us something Red." Red nodded and the couple followed the Pikachus out of the room and into Red's room, where an egg was laying on his bed.

"Pika, ChuChu... did you...?" Yellow blushed deeply, and ChuChu nodded. Red was staring at it blankly. "Hey Red? Can we give it to Gold? He helps run a Pokemon daycare..." Red nodded numbly and Yellow scooped the egg up in her arms before walking away.

"Pika..." Red turned to his Pikachu who started to run away. "GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

"Yellow." Red called to the blonde that was standing on her balcony, looking at the midnight starts. Yellow looked at Red and smiled.

"Hello!" Yellow looked back at the sky.

"You should probably get some sleep. We didn't get much last night and we were working all day." Red said.

"Don't you think you're being a bit of a hypocrite, being up and all?" Yellow asked, a grin appearing on her face.

Red face-palmed making Yellow laugh. "Just get some sleep, alright?"

"Okay." Yellow opened her door. "G'night Red!"

_Dammit, I couldn't tell her! _Red thought angrily, shaking his head. _I _am _being_ _a hypocrite though…_

* * *

"Students, please settle down!" Professor Oak yelled over the mass of teens in the auditorium. The students quieted and sat down. "Thank you!"

"Why the hell are we here?" Blue asked Green, who in return shrugged.

"That's saying I understand my grandfather." Green muttered back.

"B–Blue, would you stop pushing me onto Red?" Yellow pleaded. Blue sighed and removed her arms from the blonde's shoulder, and Yellow got off of Red's lap completely flushed.

"C'mon, SSG!" Gold yelled standing up.

"GOLD!" About a million teachers yelled. Gold shrugged and sat down again, wrapping his arm around Crystal.

"As I was saying." Oak said. "This year, we're having a masquerade Halloween dance, attendace is required and you must have a partner." As if on cue, the whole 'Red, Green, Gold, Ruby' fan club turned to look at the victims. Green and Red's groans were heard loud and clear, and Blue stood up.

"Don't worry, my minions–!" Blue started.

"I'm not your minion." Green growled.

"Oh just shut up and let me finish!" Blue snapped. "I have a plan so you don't have fan girls stalking you!" Everyone was looking at Blue. "Red, you're going with Yellow–"

"Er, don't I get a say in this?" Yellow mumbled feebly.

"Aw come on, Yells, we all know you want to!" Blue tugged on her friend's shoulder.

"I want to sleep…" Yellow muttered, closing her eyes.

"ANYWAYS," Blue gave Green a Cheshire cat grin. "You're going with me!"

A million shouts of 'what?!', 'no, Green-sama will never go with you' and 'not my Red!' were heard.

"Pesky woman." Green groaned. Blue smiled and pecked his cheek ("WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO GREEN-SAMA?!) and retorted with, "I'm your one!"

"Well okay…" Professor Oak stated. "Green, I didn't know you had a girlfriend. I haven't even told you about safe se–!"

"GRAMPS!" Green yelled blushing madly. The non-fan girl population of the school started to laugh.

"Oh, look at the time! You're all dismissed!" Oak walked off the stage. The students dispersed and went to their classes.

* * *

Towards the end of the day (that our heroes and heroines spent trying to solve this mystery) Green walked up behind Yellow.

"Yellow." Green put his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Have you tried asking your dad about the dreams?"

"E–eh?!" Yellow jumped, and Gold ran up to them panting.

"G–GUYS! I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING! THE OTHER'S ARE IN THE LIBRARY, LET'S GO!"

**Dia: So long… but that took four hours :3**

**Follow me on deviantArt, ~DiaNewman**

**~DIA AND THE AWESOME HANKLER FISH**

**Note: Stuff for Black and White haven't been confirmed yet so I made it up.**


	12. Ruby's notes

**Ruby's notes~**

Hello everyone, it's the fabulous Ruby! Author-san decided for there to be a side story on the notes of the mystery we have going on in our lives right now, so it's a bit short!

1) Luna and Sky were never apart of Faith Academy, just posers

2) Luna and Sky are apart of 'Team Chaos' (?)

3) Team Chaos is a group made up of remnants of gangs from what we're assuming is from the 'Other Dimension'

4) Green has said there might be a connection with those kids (Fay, Matt, Lily, etc.) and us from the 'Other Dimension'

5) We think that there is something that has to do with Legendary Pokemon in this whole thig

6) Yellow's 'dreams' are helping solve this puzzle

That's it! If you want to know what that 'thing' Gold found, don't ask me. Even I don't know.

Stay fabulous,

~Ruby ;)


	13. Mystery Solved

**And, I am back.**

**Sort of.**

**LOL.**

**I have a present for you all at the end of this chapter. **

**A SS Present.**

**Finally.**

**Like, WOW, finally Red and Yellow are—. . .**

**Nevermind ^_^**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Green and Yellow stared at Fay and Lily as if they were clones. Well, they technically _could _be, so to say, as Lily was a replica of Yellow and Fay was like a female Green with Blue's bangs. Then there was this girl with shoulder length black hair and peridot eyes.

"Who is that?" Green asked.

"Eris Allison Oak." The girl—Eris—said quietly.

"Um . . ."

Eris pulled a laptop out of her bag, typed something in, and showed it to Green.

"I believe this is what you are looking for," Eris said. "The crack in space in time that allows my sister and her friends to get through to here."

"Stop speaking like a Vulcan, Errie." Fay said nudging the girl.

"I'm confused here." Emerald said.

"I was switched at birth, I just recently found out who my real parents were. Two days ago in fact." Eris said in a monotone.

Gold repressed a shudder. _Her eyes. . ._ He thought. _They can see through your soul! _Gold tried to send a telepathic message to Crystal (needless to say, it failed miserably) and ended up being stared at by the girl who was scaring him so much.

"I know what you're thinking." Eris said quietly, yet they were in a library so everyone froze and stared at her in horror. "It's written all over your face. It's very rude; I am a person, nothing more, nothing less. If you honestly think I can see through your soul you should go read an antimony book—it will tell you how it is impossible. . . maybe. But, if you want a Luigi Board—,"

"ERIS!" Fay yelled.

Eris smiled and giggled. "But it's so fun to pick on idiots!"

"_Hey_!" Gold cried. "I am not—,"

"Gold, shut up." Silver snapped. "Green, what did you find?"

Everyone looked at Green who was staring in shock at the laptop screen. "T-that—it can't be—it's impossible."

"What is?" Blue asked leaning on Green's shoulder to get a better look at the screen.

"There is no way a time and space vortex crack can be hidden in a cave in Iron Island in Sinnoh. I mean—a lot of people go there so wouldn't it be easy to find?" Green sounded a bit shaky.

"Oh, my Arceus, Green Oak—_the_ Green Oak—scared?" Blue asked incredulously.

"It's glamour," Lily explained. "So regular people can't see it; plus, it's past the danger sign so no one goes near it."

"This is too much." Platinum said. "You just 'magically' fall into our world and claim that what is impossible possible?"

"It's not impossible." Lily said, her golden eyes turning to steel. "You have deities of Pokémon who rule time and space, so why is it impossible for us to go through it? Haven't you ever heard of the siblings and the girl who guard Palkia, Dialga, and Giritina?"

"I believe her." Red said. "I mean, it's Doctor Who again. And I've heard of tales of people being blessed by the Guardians of Arceus to be able go through the time—and the siblings." He added as an afterthought, "Wasn't the Brother married to the other girl who protected Palkia—not his sister who protected Giritina?"

"Red, it is all fables!" Platinum cried. "It cannot be true!"

"I think Red has a point." Yellow mumbled.

"Not you too!" Platinum groaned, losing all her composure. "Listen, if it was true, don't you think scientist would have found it out by now?"

"Not necessarily," Lyra started. "But I also don't want to start an argument. If we went to the elementary division we could ask the kids about the fairytales—_Zoroark: Master of Illusions, Arceus and the Jewel of Life, The Spell of the Unknown_—but we have _no way_ of proving them wrong, so what's to say they aren't right?"

"You said something intelligent." Silver said in a kind of awe. "Good job."

"Jackass. . ." Lyra muttered, but smiled anyway.

Platinum rubbed her temples. "You are all insane, like, I knew you were weird. . ."

"Don't worry about it Missy, you decided you were apart of the fray, we're all fun!" Diamond said cheerfully. Platinum gave him a strained smile.

"Listen, we got to go." Fay said checking her phone. Eris received her laptop back and stuck it in her backpack.

"Hey," Lily grabbed Red's sleeve. "I have a clue: books are answers, answers are time, time is something I cannot give you, so act fast."

"Wait," Red said, "what's your name? Your full name."

"Lily Anna Kasai," Lily smiled softly. "If it eases your mind any, my parent's names are Red and Yellow."

After that, the three girls turned into wisps of smoke.

* * *

**Cheren's POV**

"Belle, could you concentrate?" I asked irritably.

"Sorry Cher-Bear, it's just it's so _exciting_!" Bianca giggled and fell back on my bed, ignoring the chokingly large pile of homework she had come to me wailing for help. Sometimes I wished I didn't have such a huge soft spot for the clumsy girl. I sighed and offered her a small smile. I understood, it _was_ exciting but now—

"Bianca, if you want to go talk to everyone else you have to finish your homework first. I'll help you." I made a gesture for her to come over to my desk. Bianca bounced off my bed and grabbed a foot stool before sitting down next to me. I could tell she was trying to be serious but her goofy smile still played merrily on her lips.

"All right, let's do this!" Bianca cheered.

"Okay, so y=mx+b, you find the m by. . ."

* * *

"Finished!" Bianca stretched and yawned.

"Do you understand it?" I asked a bit worried, as these were eighth grade standards and she was struggling.

"Better than I did before, thank you Cher-Bear!" Bianca smiled before kissing me on the cheek. She giggled and skipped out of my room. I slowly touched the spot on my face where her lips met my skin, and I felt heat rising.

Along with the heat, I felt something else, something more _tender_. . .

I sprinted out of my room, doing my damndest to find the blonde before she disappeared.

"Bianca—BELLE!" I yelled and grabbed her by the elbow. Bianca had made it down the block in that short amount of time. Maybe it had been much longer, I couldn't tell, my mind was in a haze.

"Yes?" She asked, with the expression of slight shock on her face.

"W-would you g-go to that ridiculous dance with me?" I asked, before I realized what I said; it really just slipped out.

Belle grinned. "Sure Cher-Bear!"

I smiled. The smile grew to the grin. I kissed her forehead. "Thanks!"

"Bye Cher-Bear!"

"Bye. . ."

And for the first time in my life, I felt as though I had accomplished something that had any sort of _value_.

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"Green—!" I called out.

There was a giant thudding and a crash. I looked down at Ditty, who shrugged, so we went to go investigate. The house was empty, except for Green and me. Red and Yellow went to The City's library, Gold and Crystal on a date, Lyra dragged Silver off to 'take scenic pictures', and the rest I have no idea.

I walked into Green's room to find him face down on the ground. I heard him groan, and then he punched the ground. His Scizor was poking his Trainer.

"Green, are you fine?"

Green looked up and I saw a photo under him and shattered glass. Green swore loudly and tried to clean it up.

"Here, I'll help you!" I said cheerfully.

"No, don't—," Green started, but I had already picked up the picture. I stared at it. It was me as a little girl kissing a little Green's cheek. I covered my mouth, and memories came rushing at me like a freight train.

* * *

"_Greenie!" I yelled, calling out to my best friend. _

"_Where did he go?" Red whined. "My feet hurt; we've been looking for him all day!"_

_I felt tears prickling my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away. "I _have_ to find him! I cannot move without him knowing!" Just then, a familiar man came on the horizon._

"_Professor Oak!" Red and I yelled and ran towards the old man who we considered our own grandfather. When we got closer, we noticed him crying._

"_Hey Professor, are you all right?" I asked, grabbing his pant leg. Green came up behind him, being hugged by Daisy, who was crying silently._

"_Hey Green, Daisy, what's wrong?" Red asked them._

"_Blue, Red, Green and Daisy's parents—my children—were killed in a car crash." Professor Oak hiccupped. Red and I stared at him in shock, before we started crying too. We were so little, yet we knew what death meant. All of us had lost our parents. I my mother, Red his father, and now Green and Daisy had no parents. No one should have to go through that. Professor Oak hugged us._

"_Sh. . . it's all right children, we'll heal over time, just remember the happy times."_

_Right then, I realized that Green and Daisy were all Professor Oak had left. His wife died from cancer, his second child died when he was born, and now his son and daughter-in-law._

"_Hey guys. . ." I whispered. "I'm moving to the Sevii Islands."_

_Green ran. I chased him down until I realized her was in my house, yelling at my father._

"_BLUE CAN'T MOVE!" Green shouted. I ran up behind him and grabbed his shirt sleeve, but let go when I saw he was crying. _

"_Now Green, it will be better for her, a better place to live—," Dad started._

"_NO, WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH PALLET TOWN?! I JUST LOST MY PARENTS, I CAN'T LOOSE HER TOO!" Green sobbed._

_A month later after all of our stuff had been shipped to our new home, Dad and I were waiting in the airport. Green was there, along with Red and Daisy and Professor Oak, Green pulled me aside, out of earshot and eyesight of everyone else._

"_Blue, I need to ask you something." Green said. "Do you love me?"_

_I blushed and nodded, wondering how on earth he found out._

"_I love you too." Green whispered. "I promise I'll find you someday."_

* * *

I stared wide-eyed at Green. "Y-you—that boy—you knew all along—?"

"I'm sorry. . . I thought you forgot. . ." Green whispered.

"B-but I moved back to Pallet Town when I was thirteen—why didn't we meet again?" I asked, trying to wrap my mind around it.

"Your dad got married again, but you were in an accident that made you lose all your prior memories, and your dad didn't want any traumatic stress put on you and Red and I already were studying abroad." Green whispered. "I had trained Yellow right as you moved back. Then summer break was over so I came back here. You met her, and she had already asked me about you seeing pictures of you, so ever since she's been giving me updates on you. Then you came here on scholarship, though if your dad knew I was here he wouldn't have sent you." Green took a shuddering breath. "I hope you can find it in you to forgive me for hiding this from you."

"You idiot," I whispered, "I will always forgive you."

Green leaned forward and kissed me. Everything disappeared; just Green and I were left. My fingers raked his neck as I pulled him closer, and Green snaked his arms around my waist. Our bodies moved in perfect precision, like a difficult piece on the piano or violin.

We broke apart breathless.

"I'm sorry," Green whispered.

"Stop saying that, I love you," I whispered back.

* * *

**Black's POV**

White and I lounged in the park, watching Silver and Lyra and the perfectness of the wind and the autumn leaves blowing. I couldn't help but agree with White when she said how beautiful it was.

Silver was like that badass in those clichéd movies and Lyra that sweet girl who opens up his heart and teaches him to love again. When I said this to White she sat up bolt right.

"What?" I asked, propping myself on my elbows.

"That's amazing! I can see it!" White squealed. "That's brilliant, Black, you should be a story writer someday!"

"You're getting carried away," I chuckled. "Anyway, I don't know what I want to do. I think. . . I want to become the Champion of Unova."

"I can see that too." White said. "I'm going to start an arts agency, and I'll call it the BW Agency."

"Why?" I asked.

"The 'B' will stand for Black, and the 'W' will stand for White, because we're friends." White explained. I sat up and leaned over and ruffled her hair.

"Thanks!"

"Oh, my Arceus," White gasped. I furrowed my eye brows and followed her eye sight to find Lyra laughing and Silver and her having a leaf war by throwing leafs at each other. "That is so cute!"

I grabbed White's hands and pulled her up. "I think it's time to leave."

White nodded with agreement.

* * *

**Finally, Red's POV (hope you guys enjoy!)**

Yellow flipped aimlessly through the pages of a book. I could tell she was frustrated. I gave up reading a long time ago and stared at her.

"I found something." She said. I leaned over.

"Really?" I asked.

"Not from the book, no," Yellow said, "this is the most useless stuff I have ever read. It's about where to find the Legendries passage ways."

"Not exactly useless." I noted.

"We're not a group of thieves looking to use them for bad use."

I laughed. "What is this smartness you have found?"

Yellow gave me a sheepish look. "It's the riddle. 'Books are answers, answers are time, time is something I cannot give you', it's obvious actually.

"In the medical field, time is something that doctors use with people who have an incurable disease. Like, for example, Red let's say you have cancer and I was a doctor. I had just found a medicine that might stop your cancer from spreading. I'd ask if you'd like to try it, and let's assume you'd say yes. So you tried this medicine and it worked, it prevented your cancer from spreading."

"So I'd be cured." I said.

Yellow smiled. "Not exactly. The cancer would still be inside you. It just wouldn't spread. I'd say, you have so many months or years left until the cancer evolved and broke down the barriers that the medicine had put up, hence forth, your time would be up. You'd come back, and let's say I couldn't find any more meds, so I'd tell you you have so much time left before you died."

"That's a comforting thought." I said sarcastically.

"Most people would call the medicine I gave you 'buying time', but that's a majorly incorrect phrase. Really it's, 'hey, I found this medicine that really works well against preventing your cancer from spreading'." Yellow explained. "So I'm guessing that is what Lily means, we have to work fast, otherwise the ticking clock will stop, and so will we. We will have failed. The 'cancer' will have spread and we will 'die'."

I was always told I had beat the world record for spontaneous combustion by a tenfold, but this was different. In a public place surrounded by only books, I grabbed Yellow's arms and pulled her close enough to kiss her.

When we broke apart, I saw she was crying.

"Yellow, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—," I started, but I stopped when I saw her laughing.

"No, thank you Red Kasai, you just made this day a lot better." Yellow wiped her eyes.

"So. . . Would you be up for going on a date with me?" I asked grinning madly.

"Sure, this stuff is boring." Yellow said indicating to the books.

"Well nice to know I'm more interesting than books."

* * *

**QAQ I'M DONE! FINALLY!**

**My brother is being a brat. Like, he's on my dad's iPad, and keeps on demanding to get on the laptop.**

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**So I hope you like this.**

**I'll go mentally strangle my brother now.**

**And cry about the proposition that my dad said he was going to get me **_**Pokémon Y**_. **First World Problems.**


End file.
